


Il dono degli alchimisti

by Ressilj



Series: Lihonverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressilj/pseuds/Ressilj
Series: Lihonverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865125





	1. Nuove identità

Potrebbe essere banale dire che una manciata di pre-ventenni salveranno il mondo magico (di nuovo), ma c'è da dire che questi in particolare sono più speciali della media.  
Innanzitutto, dimenticate qualunque baggianata pre, post o intra Harry Potter. Qua i Potter non esistono, o i Granger, o taluni Weasley... è un mondo diverso. Si potrebbe dire migliore. Si potrebbe dire più noioso. Ma noi diremo diverso. Io. Io dirò diverso.  
Tra le altre cose, il nostro branco di salvatori non è esattamente ortodosso. Certo, sono uniti. In più di un senso. A dire il vero, sono anche abbastanza imbrigliati l'uno con l'altro, dato che le relazioni tra loro sono alquanto complicate.  
Ma non è il caso di spoilerare tutto così, all'inizio di ogni vicenda.  
Perché loro, come tutti gli altri, hanno iniziato da ingenui ed inesperti undicenni smarriti a far compere a Diagon Alley: certo, alcuni meno ingenui ed inesperti di altri, precisiamolo.  
Inizieremo con il seguire le avventure di un ragazzino in particolare, dalla folta zazzera rossa, gli occhi di giada e la pelle scura che denota la sua appartenenza ad una famiglia dall'altisonante nome, che non pronuncerò adesso per non rovinare la sorpresa.  
Il nostro baldo Jean, poiché questo era il suo nome prima di forgiare la sua nuova identità, scorrazzava con il naso per aria cercando contemporaneamente di non perdere l'orlo bordato di verde smeraldo del vestito di sua madre e di catturare ogni dettaglio della Nimbus 2000 che splendeva dietro una vetrina. Le lanciò un'ultima occhiata di intenso desiderio prima di seguire Goldie Lihon dentro al negozio Il Ghirigoro, uno dei meno interessanti a detta di Iron. Diamine, persino la Gringott sarebbe stata più divertente da visitare, almeno c'erano i folletti da vedere, invece il Ghirigoro era solo un'insieme di pile di libri che pendevano l'una sull'altra.  
Iron sospirò: lamentarsi sarebbe stato inutile e l'unico risultato ottenibile sarebbe stato vedere ingrossarsi il cipiglio di sua madre per tutto il resto della giornata. No grazie.  
Era stata piuttosto perentoria quella mattina, quando aveva stretto le labbra e proteso in avanti il mento talmente piccolo e appuntito da poterci bucare una pergamena, declamando regalmente come suo solito: "La nostra priorità nella giornata odierna sarà recuperare i vostri libri di testo, strumenti sui quali si baserà il vostro sapere nei nove mesi a seguire. L'arrivo a Il Ghirigoro è previso per le dieci di questa mattina, quando la calca di babbani e mezzosangue che si affrettano a sperperare zellini durante le prime ore della mattina si sarà affievolita. Non appena avremo concluso i nostri affari, potremo raggiungere la seconda tappa per ordine di importanza... qual è, Jean?".  
"Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch?" aveva tentato speranzoso il ragazzino, ma la madre si era limitata a stringere gli occhi e chiedere a sua sorella.  
Jean non era molto diverso da lei: avevano la stessa pelle, lo stesso portamento, lo stesso colore di capelli, ma la tonalità degli occhi di Jane era un po' più simile al blu laddove Jean tendeva al verde. Ma dato che erano talmente chiari da sembrare ghiaccio in controluce, che assomigliassero più ad un colore o ad un altro aveva relativa importanza. Ciò che importava davvero, invece, era che Jane sapesse rispondere ad ogni domanda con celerità e minuzia.  
"Olivander, madre." si affrettò a correggerlo Jane, ma senza guardare i due interlocutori o interessarsi veramente alla conversazione, preferendo osservare la cenere del camino magico disfacersi in ampie volute di fumo verde.  
Nel presente, Jean sbatté le palpebre per liberarsi rapidamente dai ricordi, dedicandosi piuttosto all'esplorazione di quel luogo così poco attraente.  
Incontrò solo un bambino intento a leggere un libro grande quasi quanto lui, il quale trasalì non appena una anziana signora in via di putrefazione gli ordinò qualcosa come "Vassilj Grigorevich Zaichov, vieni immediatamente qui! Dobbiamo andare di nuovo alla Gringott, accidenti a te!", probabilmente sconvolta dall'immensa mole di libri che il ragazzino desiderava acquistare.  
Mentre sua madre e sua sorella rimanevano in coda a decidere se fossero meglio i libri rilegati in pelle o in cuoio, lui provò ad addentrarsi nei vari reparti, ma nulla riuscì davvero a catturare la sua attenzione.  
Solo una volta giunti da Olivander la situazione parve risollevarsi.  
Per amor di tradizione, i Lihon erano riusciti a trasformare quella che era una tappa fondamentale per qualunque mago, una tappa ancor più importante ed esistenziale per un Lihon, aiutando fin da piccoli i bambini di questa dinastia a coltivare disturbi psicologici quali ansia da prestazione e fretta di definire se stessi.  
Jean quindi era equamente ansioso ed eccitato all'idea di ricevere la sua bacchetta e si prodigò a compiere una serie di prodigiosi disastri sotto gli occhi avidi di sua madre e quelli incuriositi del vecchio Olivander. Ruppe vasi, fece implodere scaffali, fulminò lampadine e alzò la gonna di sua sorella, ma alla fine riuscì a compiere un pasticcio più elegante degli altri: una corona di nastri di velluto finemente intrecciata, composta rubando le raffinate chiusure delle scatole di bacchette esplose due tentativi prima. Soddisfatto, il ragazzino se la appoggiò in testa e si girò ad osservare la sorella gemella con aria sorniona, restituendo al bacchetta ad Olivander, che però gli fece cenno di tenerla e passò ad illustrarne le proprietà: "Dodici pollici, sorprendentemente sibilante. Impugnatura in peccio, anello di ferro a stringerne il manico, legno di prugnolo e venature di sambuco. Anima composta da crine di unicorno e dente di squalo. Bizzarro."  
Di tutte le cose interessanti che aveva detto Olivander, una sola aveva eliminato la sua angoscia, quella che all'apparenza era la meno importante: un anello di ferro. Iron.  
I Lihon erano l'unica famiglia purosangue ad aver avanzato una richiesta tanto strana ad Olivander: preparare delle bacchette con anelli metallici. A seconda del metallo da cui si veniva scelti, veniva generato un soprannome atto a sostituire in tutto e per tutto il nome di battesimo.  
Jean si lasciò sfuggire un sogghigno: a lui era andata molto meglio rispetto a Raoul, che si era trovato un anello di rame stretto attorno all'impugnatura. Il suo soprannome, Copper, era durato a malapena due settimane prima che il ragazzo lo ripudiasse disgustato. Sentirsi chiamare Cop o Coppy poteva essere frustrante. Gli unici che non avevano ancora smesso di chiamarlo così erano, naturalmente, i loro genitori e il nonno.  
"Iron, riconsegna la bacchetta al signor Olivander. Siamo in ritardo.".  
Sua madre aveva pronunciato quelle parole con semplicità innaturale, il nuovo nome pronto a scivolarle sulla lingua come se l'avesse sempre saputo. Eppure quel suono era talmente radicato dentro di lui che Iron stesso stentò a credere alla prontezza di riflessi con cui rispose, lasciando docilmente la bacchetta sul bancone mentre il vecchio commesso si dedicava a sua sorella.  
"Due Lihon di pari passo, uh? Mi domando se... forse è troppo aspettarsi..."  
"Non lo è. Mia figlia soddisferà ogni sua aspettativa." commentò imperiosa la signora Lihon, e Olivander annuì, ma più per accontentarla che per reale convinzione. Arricciò un angolo della bocca in sorriso buio. "Verifichiamo se sia davvero così, dunque."  
Sparì verso qualche scaffale alla loro sinistra e Iron studiò la sorella di sottecchi: era perfettamente calma e rilassata, non lasciava intuire nemmeno un frammento di tensione o incertezza, pronta ad affrontare qualunque sfida come se superarla e vincere con facilità fosse nello stato naturale delle cose.  
"Dieci pollici e un quarto, rigida. Impugnatura in biancospino e scheletro in pioppo, anello d'acciaio sulla punta, legno di quercia. Anima composta da scaglia di drago e pelo di lupo. Curioso. La provi.".  
Jane la prese con aria quasi regale e puntò verso lo scaffale che Iron aveva distrutto poco prima. L'intento della ragazza probabilmente era di fare ciò che faceva sempre, ovvero rimediare agli errori del fratello, e nemmeno Iron fu stupito all'idea che potesse riuscirci. Le bacchette fuoriuscite dalle scatole tornarono nei loro rispettivi contenitori, che si impilarono ordinatamente l'uno sull'altro.  
Olivander non sembrava impressionato, quanto più infiacchito, ma iniziò comunque a spiegare.  
"Bacchette più lunghe potrebbero soddisfare maghi più alti, ma tendono ad essere attratte da personalità più forti, e quindi da maghi con uno stile più ampio, e drammatico, di magia. Il signor Lihon ha una bacchetta di tredici pollici, che è una lunghezza rimarchevole sebbene non al di fuori della media. Al contrario la signorina ha una bacchetta visibilmente più corta, appena dieci pollici e un quarto, che supera comunque di un pollice abbondante la media di bacchette vendute. La maggior parte delle bacchette vanno da un minimo di nove ad un massimo di quattordici pollici. Nulla di eccezionale, fino a qui.".  
Quest'ultimo commento fece storcere il naso alla signora Lihon, che però non si arrischiò ad interromperlo.  
"La flessibilità o la rigidità della bacchetta denota il grado di adattabilità e di disponibilità al cambiamento posseduto dalla coppia bacchetta-proprietario, anche se ancora una volta questo fattore non dovrebbe essere considerato separatamente dal legno, e dal nucleo, nè tantomeno dalla durata, o dall'esperienza di vita del proprietario, dallo stile di magia, tutte circostanze che concorrono a rendere la bacchetta in questione unica. Ad ogni modo, abbiamo una bacchetta sorprendentemente sibilante per il signor Lihon e una bacchetta rigida per la signorina Lihon." Olivander si interruppe, chinandosi verso di loro con aria più seria "Questo dice di voi più di quanto voi stessi non sappiate. Non sottovalutate mai il giudizio della vostra bacchetta e non sottoponetevi a prove inutili. Lei, signor Lihon, potrebbe uscire indenne da qualunque tipo di avversità se la affronta con lo spirito giusto: troppa determinazione è cattiva alleata quasi quanto lo è troppo poca determinazione. Per quanto riguarda lei, signorina Lihon, la sua bacchetta pare chiara a riguardo: non si tratta di un'eccessiva, marmorea rigidità, ma i cambiamenti vanno affrontati con tranquillità, gradualmente. Sia sempre metodica."  
Steel e Iron deglutirono. La rigidità della loro bacchetta poteva avere un significato così importante? Dovevano tenere a mente tutti quei particolari per non rischiare un giorno di incorrere in gravi conseguenze?  
"Ma ciò che è più importante è il legno di cui la vostra bacchetta è composta. Signor Lihon, lei sa qualcosa del peccio, del prugnolo o del sambuco?" continuò Olivander, concentrandosi questa volta solo su Iron, che scosse la testa. Allora Olivander sospirò e iniziò a recitare a memoria: ": I fabbricanti di bacchette inesperti definiscono il peccio, o abete rosso, un legno difficile, ma così facendo rivelano solo la loro incompetenza. È piuttosto vero che serve una particolare maestria per lavorare questo legno, da cui si ricavano bacchette inadatte a chi è di indole nervosa o insicura, e che diventano davvero pericolose tra dita tremanti. Con le bacchette di peccio serve una mano ferma perché spesso sembra che la pensino a modo loro sul tipo di magia che dovrebbero essere chiamate a eseguire. Comunque, quando una bacchetta di peccio trova il suo partner ideale – nella mia esperienza un mago audace e con un buon senso dell'umorismo – diventa una magnifica assistente, profondamente fedele al suo padrone e capace di incantesimi spettacolari e di grande effetto. Il prugnolo – che è un legno da bacchetta davvero poco comune – ha fama, secondo me ben meritata, di essere perfetto per un guerriero. Questo non significa per forza che il padrone di una bacchetta di prugnolo pratichi le Arti Oscure (anche se è innegabile che chi lo fa, apprezzerà il suo prodigioso potere); si trovano bacchette di prugnolo sia tra gli Auror che tra i detenuti di Azkaban. Caratteristica singolare dei cespugli di prugnolo, dotati di perfide spine, è quella di produrre le bacche più dolci dopo le gelate più rigide: sembra che le bacchette ottenute da questo legno, prima di creare un vero e proprio legame con i loro padroni, debbano attraversare al loro fianco pericoli e avversità. Se così accade, la bacchetta di prugnolo diventerà il servitore più fedele e leale che si possa desiderare. Rimane solo il sambuco... estremamente raro e considerato profondamente infausto, questo legno forgia bacchette assai difficili da dominare. Esse contengono una magia potente, ma disdegnano il padrone se questi non è a loro superiore; solo un grande mago è in grado di conservare una bacchetta di sambuco. Il vecchio detto 'Bacchetta di sambuco, non cavi un ragno dal buco' si fonda sulla paura che incute questa bacchetta, ma in realtà è una superstizione senza fondamento; e quegli sciocchi fabbricanti di bacchette che si rifiutano di lavorare con il sambuco non lo fanno perché temono questo legno ma perché dubitano di venderne il prodotto. La verità è che il sambuco si accompagna bene solo a una persona davvero fuori dal comune, e nelle rare occasioni in cui l'accoppiata riesce è sicuro che un destino speciale attende la strega o il mago in questione. Durante i miei lunghi anni di studio ho scoperto un altro fatto sulle bacchette di sambuco: chi le possiede spesso prova una forte affinità con chi è stato scelto da una bacchetta di sorbo.".  
Iron rimase alquanto sconvolto dal peso di tutte quelle rivelazioni. Sembrava una mappa concettuale precisa e assoluta che gli diceva chi doveva essere e chi sarebbe diventato un giorno. Era una cosa vagamente terrificante. E mentre il ragazzino rimaneva meditabondo, la sorella affrontava lo stesso fato, una lunga spiegazione che sembrava sbirciare il futuro.  
"Gregorovitch, il fabbricante di bacchette, scrisse che dal biancospino si ricava 'una bacchetta insolita e contraddittoria, ricca di paradossi esattamente come l'albero che l'ha generata: i fiori e le foglie hanno poteri curativi, mentre i rami tagliati odorano di morte'. Sulle bacchette di biancospino consideriamo la loro natura complessa e intrigante, esattamente come quella di chi è più adatto a possederle. Le bacchette di biancospino saranno sì particolarmente efficaci nella magia curativa, ma sono anche versate nelle maledizioni, e ho notato che in generale si sentono più affini a un carattere ricco di contrasti, o con un mago che attraversa un periodo turbolento della sua vita. In ogni caso il biancospino non si domina facilmente e non mi sognerei mai di dare in mano una di queste bacchette a qualcuno che non sia un mago di dimostrato talento, o le conseguenze sarebbero disastrose. Vale la pena di ricordare che le bacchette di biancospino hanno una peculiarità: se maneggiate in modo sbagliato, i loro incantesimi possono ritorcersi contro chi li scaglia. Cos'altro abbiamo? Ah, 'Se cerchi l’integrità morale, guarda prima tra i pioppi' soleva dire mio nonno, Gerbold Olivander. La mia personale esperienza con le bacchette di pioppo e i loro padroni combacia perfettamente con questa massima. Ecco una bacchetta su cui si può contare, forte, resistente e dal potere costante, che preferisce lavorare con una strega o un mago dalla moralità cristallina. Il proprietario ideale di questa bacchetta è spesso un abile duellante, o lo diventerà, perché il pioppo bianco si addice in modo particolare alla magia da combattimento. Si narra che possedere una bacchetta di pioppo bianco fosse un requisito indispensabile per entrare a far parte di un famigerato club clandestino di duellanti del XVIII secolo, chiamato dai suoi membri 'Le Lance d'Argento'. Secondo la mia esperienza, il proprietario di una bacchetta di pioppo di solito è una persona forte e determinata, più facilmente attratta, rispetto agli altri, dalle imprese di ricerca e dai nuovi ordinamenti. Questa è una bacchetta per maghi rivoluzionari. Una bacchetta da avere accanto nel bene e nel male. È un'amica leale, proprio come il mago a cui è destinata. Le bacchette di quercia invece vogliono un compagno forte, coraggioso e fedele. Ciò che molti non sanno, invece, è che il possessore di una bacchetta di quercia di solito ha un potente intuito e, spesso, una certa affinità con la magia della Natura e con le creature e le piante necessarie a un mago sia per esercitare le sue arti che per svagarsi. L'albero di quercia è considerato 'Re della foresta' dal solstizio d'inverno a quello d'estate, e favorirà un mago o una strega dalla natura regale. Sentirete spesso qualche ignorante dire che la quercia rossa è un segnale infallibile del temperamento focoso del suo proprietario. In realtà, il legittimo padrone di una bacchetta di quercia è dotato di un'insolita prontezza di riflessi, il che rende questa bacchetta uno strumento ideale per il combattimento. Si sposa a pennello con un mago dal tocco leggero, un mago sveglio e che sa adattarsi, capace di incantesimi dal tratto distintivo e personale, qualcuno insomma che vale la pena di avere accanto durante una battaglia.".  
Quando uscirono da Olivander, i gemelli rimasero stranamente taciturni.


	2. Comprimari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gemelli Lihon ultimano le compere a Diagon Alley e arrivano a Hogwarts

Ed eccoci arrivati al negozio meno interessante di tutti: Madama McClan.  
La signora Lihon aveva insistito affinché ci andassero di persona in modo che potessero farsi fare degli abiti su misura, dato che pescare dalle taglie standard non si addiceva ai purosangue. O ai Lihon. O a entrambi, accidenti, chi lo sa? Quella donna è completamente squilibrata.  
Iron entrò con aria del tutto annoiata mentre Steel indossava la sua faccia delle grandi occasioni, già pronta a ficcare il naso tra lino, seta e quant'altro. E' importante specificare che sua sorella non era un'appassionata di moda, ma era una grande appassionata di tradizioni da purosangue e ci teneva ad avere i vestiti dei materiali più indicati per ogni tipo di avvenimento.  
"Madre, posso aspettarvi fuori?" chiese Iron per l'ennesima volta, ma sua madre lo zittì fulminandolo con un'occhiataccia.  
"No. O vorresti forse dei vestiti con le maniche troppo corte o i bottoni a distanze irregolari e le tasche asimmetriche? Saresti ridicolo." lo rimproverò la signora Lihon.  
"Sarei normale." calcò lui, ma la donna scelse di ignorarlo.  
Steel invece sembrava terrorizzata all'idea di essere ridicola, perciò fu la prima a sottoporsi di buon grado alle attenzioni di Madama McClan; c'è da dire a sua difesa che Steel Lihon è una bambina molto obbediente, e non solo nei riguardi di sua madre, ma praticamente di qualunque adulto. E al contrario della maggior parte dei rampolli dell'alta società magica, che fanno dannare la sarta con le loro lamentele ("Sono stanco! Mi fai male! Sbrigati!"), Steel cercava di essere il più collaborativa possibile e continuava a girarsi a comando, alzare le braccia come un burattino ed inspirare ed espirare quando richiesto. Quando scese da quello sgabello, aveva l'aria di una persona che sicuramente non dovrà sopportare delle tasche asimmetriche ed è felice di questo. Quando fu il turno di Iron di salire sullo sgabello, riuscì a stare buono per una manciata di minuti, ma quando la noia lo invase e la prima lamentela fu sul punto di salirgli alle labbra, la porta d'ingresso del negozio si aprì e rivelò una figura eterea e perfetta che mai aveva calcato suolo mortale.  
Una cascata di riccioli biondi, un neo sotto l'occhio sinistro, un paio di iridi blu come il mare (sì, beh, paragone banale, ma la mente di un undicenne non ha chissà quale valanga di elementi da cui attingere, no?), un sorriso da mozzare il fiato e... beh, basta. Ma era sicuramente la ragazzina più bella che Iron avesse mai visto, doveva essere sicuramente una Veela. O figlia di una Veela e un Veelo. O Afrodite, chi può dirlo?  
"Arrivo tra un momento, cara." le disse Madama McClan, mentre prendeva le misure del collo del giovane Lihon. La ragazzina annuì sorridendo mentre tamburellava con le dita sul bancone: "Non c'è problema, aspetto qui.".  
A quel punto per Iron divenne molto difficile rimanere fermo ed attendere pazientemente che il lavoro della sarta si concludesse, continuando a dibattersi internamente per l'intera durata delle misurazioni, con quello stupido metro di carta che gli svolazzava sotto il naso ogni tre secondi. Non appena fu libero, si precipitò al bancone, appogiandovisi contro con finta noncuranza e un sorriso sornione: "Buongiorno, splendore.".  
La ragazzina gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita: "Buongiorno, porcospino.".  
Iron rimase confuso per un momento, per poi darsi mentalmente del deficiente quando lei allungò una mano per togliere due spilli che erano rimasti appuntati alla sua manica.  
"Ah, quelli sono... voglio dire... ricominciamo. Mi chiamo Iron e giuro che sono più intelligente di quanto posso sembrare." disse il ragazzino, cercando di sembrare al contempo contrito e convincente.  
Lei continuò a sembrare più divertita che scocciata, unica cosa che dava ad Iron la forza di andare avanti con quella conversazione poco dignitosa.  
"Non lo metto indubbio, porcospino." rise ancora lei - era il suono più bello del mondo, accidenti. Ma ben presto la sua attenzione venne catturata da Madama McClan, ed Iron divenne solo un ricordo sbiadito trascinato via dalla ferrea stretta della sorella tra le strade di Diagon Alley.  
"Ma maaaaammaaaaaaa!"

Quando finalmente - finalmente! - la signora Lihon concesse loro di andare a vedere Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch, Iron e Steel scomparvero.  
Un po' perché era inutile aspettare la madre, dato che comunque non ci avrebbe messo piede, e un po' perché anche se lei fosse entrata sarebbe comunque stato inutile comprare cose che andassero al di là delle semplici protezioni per le lezioni di volo.  
L'unica volta in cui Iron aveva desiderato di approfittare del fatto di avere metà corpo insegnanti come famiglia e, per pura coincidenza, l'unica volta in cui Steel avrebbe voluto infrangere le regole, era per il Quidditch: agli studenti del primo anno non era concesso di far parte di una squadra di Quidditch, nemmeno ai Lihon - giustamente.  
Ma i due gemelli desideravano così ardentemente di poter giocare da aver assillato per mesi Raoul "Copper" Lihon, il maggiore, affinché lui potesse insegnare loro le basi, e da allora i due litigavano da sempre su chi sarebbe stato il miglior Cacciatore - il fatto che poi nessuno di loro lo sarebbe diventato era un'altra questione, ma non avevano il dono della preveggenza quindi potevano ancora permettersi questi piccoli litigi.  
"Guarda che bella la Nimbus 2000..." sussurrò con forte desiderio Steel, senza staccare gli occhi dalla scopa, mentre Iron era già pronto a scavalcare i supporti di legno pur di cavalcarla, limitandosi a rispondere: "Già, è perfetta per me...".  
Un ragazzino accanto a loro ridacchiò: "Ho detto la stessa cosa qualche minuto fa.".  
A parlare era stato il tipico bamboccio che definire belloccio sarebbe un eufemismo, sembrava piuttosto essere scolpito da Cupido in modo da diffondere il verbo della bellezza nel mondo: era tutto proporzionato, anatomicamente perfetto quanto può esserlo un ragazzino di undici anni - e questo fa ben sperare per la pubertà - con tratti simmetrici e l'aria di qualcuno totalmente cosciente delle proprie doti.  
Puzzava di purosangue da miglia di distanza.  
I gemelli lo guardarono con un paio di identiche espressioni distaccate, ma il ragazzino non ne sembrò affatto impressionato, poiché continuò a parlare con la stessa tranquillità: "Peccato che per nessuno di noi avrebbe senso comprarla, dato che al primo anno non si può giocare a Quidditch.". I ragazzini attorno a loro ridacchiarono, il che fece capire una cosa importante ad Iron: la folla di undicenni che sembrava essersi radunata attorno alla Nimbus, in realtà era radunata attorno a lui, pronti a ridere ad ogni sua battuta.  
Il Lihon storse il naso davanti a tutta quella Serpeverdosità, mentre al contrario Steel si avvicinò di un passo, la sua studiata espressione neutra ora macchiata di interesse.  
"E' una regola stupida." dichiarò la Lihon, come per sfidarlo a dire il contrario.  
Lui la osservò bene per un momento, come per capire se si trovasse davanti qualcuno con cui valeva la pena di parlare, ma la carnagione scura, gli occhi chiari e i capelli rosso scuro parlavano chiaro. Il ragazzino sorrise e annuì: "Infatti. Hanno solo paura di trovare studenti in grado di rubare il posto a qualche studente più grande, altrimenti non si spiega per quale motivo i provini non siano aperti anche agli studenti del primo anno.".  
"Si chiamano ragioni di sicurezza, genio." ringhiò Iron. Non era bravo a mascherare l'antipatia, aveva saltato fin troppe lezioni di diplomazia e bon ton.  
E quella era probabilmente la prima e ultima volta in vita sua che difendeva uno dei protocolli di Hogwarts.  
L'altro ragazzino lo osservò perplesso per un momento, come se non riuscisse a spiegarsi il motivo di tanto astio, inarcando un sopracciglio e commentando: "Sì, può darsi.".  
Iron assottigliò minacciosamente gli occhi. Non gli piaceva il fatto che la sua distaccata sorella fosse interessata a sentire ciò che quel galletto aveva da dire, non voleva che una volta arrivata ad Hogwarts iniziasse a frequentare quelle compagnie spiacevoli. Ma purtroppo i Serpeverde sembrano in grado di riconoscersi a pelle.  
"Io sono Laszlo Kerekes, ad ogni modo. Per me è un piacere conoscervi." disse il ragazzino, parlando ad entrambi ma guardando negli occhi Iron. Steel continuò a guardarli per qualche momento, ma quando capì che ancora una volta il suo apporto nella conversazione non era richiesto, si limitò a scrollare una spalla e tornare a guardare la Nimbus con un mezzo sorriso di ammirazione, fantasticando di poter volare su una scopa così meravigliosa.  
Le cose andavano spesso a finire così: Iron riusciva a fare amicizia con la gente - o litigarci - ma in entrambi i casi le persone preferivano avere a che fare con lui, che dal punto di vista delle relazioni sociali era decisamente più dotato. Steel non sapeva cosa dire, e spesso non aveva proprio voglia di dire qualcosa, quindi fin dall'infanzia le uniche persone con cui aveva avuto a che fare erano sua madre - e più generalmente i suoi parenti -, i suoi fratelli e sua sorella. Di amici al di fuori della famiglia non ne aveva, al contrario di Iron che aveva sempre potuto contare su Dan, ma nemmeno le interessava averne: sarebbero state solo distrazioni inutili dallo studio e dalle priorità della famiglia. Eppure qualche volta, quando vedeva la gente parlare solo con Iron e guardare solo lui come se lei non fosse nemmeno lì, ecco, solo qualche volta, la cosa faceva un po' male. Non tanto. E non sempre. Però qualche volta capitava.  
"Steel, qui abbiamo finito." ringhiò Iron, prendendola per una manica e iniziando a dirigersi fuori a passo pesante, mentre Laszlo sogghignava soddisfatto.  
Quando gli passò davanti, lui le fece l'occhiolino e la salutò con un sorriso meno strafottente: "Piacere di averti conosciuta." ripeté.  
Steel rimase sorpresa per un momento, esitando a credere che qualcuno si fosse rivolto anche a lei. Il suo disinteresse verso le persone era sempre stato ripagato con altrettanto disinteresse, eppure questa volta qualcuno aveva salutato anche lei.  
Si sarebbe ricordata di Laszlo.  
Dopo essersi congiunti con il genitore disperso, i gemelli arrivarono alla tappa preferita della signora Lihon e di Steel: il negozio di pozioni, dentro il quale Iron entrò con riluttanza, pronto a spenderci ore inutili come al solito.  
Eppure, questa volta riuscì a trovare quasi subito una fortuita distrazione.  
Quasi nascosto tra i calderoni nell'angolo ad ovest del negozio Calderoni & Farmacia stava il ragazzino più strano che Iron avesse mai visto: la pelle bianca sembrava risplendere di una luce malaticcia mentre le occhiaie risaltavano grazie all'illuminazione verde del negozio.  
Non era basso, media statura probabilmente, ma rimaneva piegato su se stesso come se tentasse di non occupare troppo spazio, impaurito all'idea di disturbare qualcuno con la sua sola presenza. I ciuffi biondi di capelli scompigliati e ribelli gli graffiavano il mento e la base del collo, dandogli l'aria di qualcuno che non ha visto una spazzola per mesi, ma anche in mezzo a tutte quelle sostanze vischiose e dai colori poco rassicuranti dava l'aria di essere una persona pulita. I capelli erano lisci, ma non per questo unti o luminosi. In quel momento stava confrontando i prezzi di un calderone in peltro e uno in ottone, le sopracciglia aggrottate sugli occhi scuri, di un castano talmente lucente da sembrare dorato.  
Iron si avvicinò di soppiatto, spinto come suo solito dalla voglia di fare amicizia, mentre Steel lo osservava divorando l'ambiente con lo sguardo, evidente sul suo viso la curiosità verso tutte quelle provette e fiaschette di vetro, mentre la signora Lihon si stava intrattenendo con il commesso, aggiornandolo sulle più recente scoperti in ambito pozionistico mentre quello la guardava a metà tra lo spaesato e il deferente.  
Iron lanciò un'ultima occhiata oltre la sua spalla, assicurandosi che Steel fosse ancora intenta ad analizzare gli occhi di tritone, prima di avvicinarsi al ragazzino e urtarlo casualmente con una spalla in modo amichevole.  
"Hey." gli disse con un mezzo sorriso, mentre il ragazzino si girava con uno scatto verso di lui, strizzando gli occhi come un pesce fuori dall'acqua. Le sue dita iniziarono a rigirarsi nervosamente i prezzi tra le mani, alternandosi tra ripercorrere il bordo del calderone e lisciarsi immaginarie pieghe della camicia. Una macchia di cioccolato o caffé risaltava vicino al colletto, ma Iron non disse nulla: quel ragazzino gli sembrava già abbastanza a disagio.  
Attese una manciata di secondi che l'altro rispondesse al saluto, ma si vide restituire sono un'occhiata intimidita accompagnata da una smorfia di imbarazzo.  
"Anche tu impegnato a fare compere per Hogwarts? Io non ci capisco niente di tutta questa roba." buttò lì Iron, scrollando una spalla con naturalezza e allungando la testa per infilarla in un paiolo, facendo una boccaccia. Il ragazzino affianco a lui emise un buffo suono, a metà tra un singhiozzo e una risata, aggiungendo timidamente: "Già, nemmeno io. Sembrano tutti uguali.".  
Iron tornò a guardarlo, improvvisando un sorriso solare e dandogli nuovamente una spintarella: "Ah, ma allora sai parlare!".  
Ora che lo vedeva da vicino, i suoi occhi erano effettivamente gialli. Sarebbero potuti passare per uno scherzo di luce o un riflesso strano, ma l'iride castano dorata era ben più splendente di quanto non apparisse ad una prima occhiata, e il Lihon come suo solito non riuscì a trattenere i commenti: "Hai degli occhi stranissimi.".  
Il ragazzino di fronte a lui sbatté rapidamente le palpebre un paio di volte prima di distogliere lo sguardo ed abbassare velocemente la testa con un mezzo sorriso di scuse, mentre ciuffi di capelli biondo fragola gli coprivano parzialmente la faccia: "Sì, beh, mia madre ha sbagliato un incantesimo di trasfigurazione quando ero piccolo e... il colore non è più tornato quello di prima.".  
Ci sarebbero voluti mesi prima che Iron riuscisse ad accorgersi dei problemi alla vista che quel ragazzino aveva. Mesi prima che potesse capire se fosse solo una sua impressione o meno. Mesi prima che tentasse di risolvere il problema. Anni prima che la situazione peggiorasse dandogli ragione su tutta la linea. Ma per il momento, il ragazzino davanti a lui sembrava avere una vista perfetta come quella di chiunque altro.  
"Perché, prima com'erano?" chiese Iron, senza perdere il sorriso, avvicinandosi un po' per vedere meglio. Il ragazzino si allontanò nello stesso momento, chiaramente non abituato al contatto fisico da parte di sconosciuti, rispondendo con un pigolio: "Uh... verde scuro? Niente di particolare, erano solo... verdi.".  
Iron raddrizzò la schiena, focalizzando la sua attenzione su qualcos'altro.  
C'era un certo pungente profumo in arrivo, uno di quelli che ormai conosceva bene, ma non riuscì a girarsi prima che il rimprovero di sua madre giungesse alle sue orecchie: "Iron, vieni qui. Sto spiegando a tua sorella come scegliere il calderone più adatto, è molto importante.".  
Ah, che bello avere per madre l'insegnante di Pozioni di Hogwarts.  
Iron sospirò teatralmente, alzando gli occhi al cielo e lanciando un mezzo sorriso all'altro ragazzino, che lo fissava in silenzio con la bocca socchiusa, senza capire. Non appena vide l'arcigna donna troneggiare su di loro, però, si umettò le labbra a disagio cercando di confondersi con il pavimento mentre Iron si voltava a fronteggiarla.  
"Arrivo. Eccomi. Sono pronto per la lezione." bofonchiò il ragazzino, trotterellando verso la madre, che aveva allungato una mano ossuta per indicare il calderone in peltro che Steel stava esaminando.  
"Sebbene il calderone in peltro misura standard 2 sia quello consigliato dalla lista dei libri scolastici, il calderone d'ottone non solo fornisce le stesse prestazioni, ma addirittura contribuisce a dare al suo possessore un'aria altolocata e rispettabile. Dai Lihon ci si aspetta questo." stava enunciando la signora Lihon, mentre Steel annuiva ad ogni parola, bevendosi quelle informazioni come se fossero la fonte di conoscenza più importante della sua vita.  
Il ragazzino misterioso, che era abbastanza vicino da sentire la spiegazione e in più se ne intendeva veramente poco di pozioni e calderoni, colse l'occasione per cercare di chiarire uno dei suoi molti dubbi: i calderoni in rame erano i più economici, che potessero andare bene per Hogwarts?  
"Scusi" la interruppe, con il tono più dolce ed educato che un ragazzino potrebbe simulare, ma guadagnandosi comunque un'occhiata torva da parte della signora Lihon, che stava facendo lezione ai suoi figli e a nessun altro "Non sarebbe una buona idea prendere il calderone di rame? E' più facile da pulire...".  
Un altro teatrale sbuffo in stile Lihon mentre la donna si aggiustava un ciuffo di capelli e rispondeva con tono altezzoso e tagliente: "Ovviamente, ma ossida troppo in fretta. Potrebbe a malapena essere decente per un fattucchiere, ma a Hogwarts ci si aspetta qualcosa di più. Da alcuni molto più che da altri."  
Il ragazzino biondo ammutolì, diventando rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie e abbassando di scatto la testa mentre arretrava in modo confuso e cercava di nascondersi dietro un calderone a caso; la signora Lihon non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo, preoccupata invece di spiegare a Steel quale fosse il metodo migliore per pulire il calderone d'ottone.  
Quando furono pronti ad andare via, Iron si attardò per dare una pacca sulla spalla a quel ragazzino senza nome, sentendolo irrigidirsi all'istante, ma questa volta non poteva perdersi a fare domande e corse verso sua madre e sua sorella fuori dal negozio.

Era passata quasi una settimana e i gemelli erano arrivati puntuali alla stazione di King's Cross. Alla fine l'unica altra tappa importante che avevano fatto era stata al Serraglio Stregato, dove non avevano fatto altre conoscenze degne di nota, se non i loro animaletti: Steel aveva comprato una biscia dal collare di nome Natrix ("Hai davvero chiamato la tua biscia Natrix, cioè "biscia" in latino?" "A me piace, e anche a Nat." "Oh, cielo...") mentre Iron aveva ripiegato su uno scoiattolino di nome Marzapanino, per gli amici Panino ("Hai davvero chiamato il tuo scoiattolo Panino?" "Guarda, me lo chiedo anche io."). A concludere gli acquisti, una bella coppia di rapaci da riporto, per Iron un gufo reale e per Steel un barbagianni.  
Questa volta la signora Lihon non li aveva accompagnati fino al treno, dato che lei come insegnante di Hogwarts doveva compiere ben altro tragitto, quindi i gemelli erano considerevolmente più rilassati e nulla riuscì a turbarli, nemmeno il loro primo attraversamento del muro.  
"Iron, controlla che i babbani non stiano guardan..." gli consigliò Steel, guardandosi attorno con circospezione, mentre il fratello si lanciava verso il muro urlando: "Hogwarts, sta arrivando il tuo nuovo re!".  
I rimproveri di Steel durarono fino a quando non misero piede sul treno, accompagnati dal fischio dell'Espresso per Hogwarts.  
"D'accordo, ho capito, non lo faccio più!"  
"Lo Statuto di Segretezza non è..."  
"Steel..."  
"Continui a sottovalutare..."  
"...non mi interessa..."  
"E cosa direbbe nostra..."  
"...te lo giuro, non mi interessa..."  
"...ogni maledettissima volta!"  
"Hai ragione, sorellina. Sono imperdonabile. Un inguaribile mascalzone."  
"Piantala."  
"O seminala, o tagliala. Perché limitarci?"  
Questo riuscì a strapparle una risata, come ogni volta, e Iron iniziò a curiosare negli scompartimenti con un sorriso. Erano già quasi tutti pieni, al di là di uno dove c'era solo una ragazza Tassorosso che puzzava talmente tanto da aver già appannato i vetri. I gemelli si scambiarono un'occhiata, decidendo all'unanimità di proseguire, fino a quando non trovarono uno scompartimento occupato da una persona sola, che per di più aveva un'aria familiare. Iron lo osservò meglio, cercando di capirci qualcosa, per poi sorridere ed esclamare: "Ehi, tu sei quello del calderone di rame!". Steel cercò di sbirciare da dietro la sua spalla, per capire se fosse il caso di entrare o dovessero continuare ad avanzare nel corridoio nel loro lungo pellegrinaggio alla ricerca di uno scompartimento.  
Il ragazzino sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendolo, e tentò di fare un sorriso: "Tua madre non è nei paraggi questa volta, vero?".  
Iron ridacchiò, appoggiandosi con più tranquillità contro la porta scorrevole dello scompartimento: "No, ma la vedrai presto ad Hogwarts. Senti, è libero? Possiamo sederci?".  
Il ragazzino annuì con aria confusa, spostandosi verso la finestra per fare loro spazio, ed Iron si affrettò ad occupare l'altro angolo vicino alla finestra, esattamente davanti a lui. Steel mimò uno sbuffo silenzioso, vedendosi tagliata la sua unica possibilità di esimersi educatamente dalla conversazione durante il viaggio, ma senza farne un dramma si allungò per mettere la valigia sulla rete sopra le loro teste, allungandosi poi a prendere quella di Iron e incastrandola accanto alla propria.  
L'altro ragazzino per tutto il tempo non le aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso e se Iron se ne fosse accorto avrebbe probabilmente detto o fatto qualcosa di molto esagerato per proteggere la virtù di sua sorella, come suo solito, ma le occhiate che quel tipo troppo timido aveva lanciato a Steel erano talmente rapide e di sottecchi che sarebbe stato difficile notarle. Era come se cercasse di non guardarla senza mai smettere di farlo.  
Quando poi Steel si sedette, vagando con lo sguardo verso la porta dello scompartimento appena chiusa, l'altro ragazzino tornò a guardare Iron senza permettersi di spostare lo sguardo a più di cinque centimentri di distanza dal volto del Lihon.  
"Non mi hai ancora detto il tuo nome, comunque. Io sono Iron Lihon, futuro insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e sterminatore di draghi. Cioè, non ancora. Però il mio modellino in scala di Nero delle Ebridi ha fatto una fine terrificante, te lo assicuro.".  
Dragan si lasciò sfuggire una risata un po' esitante, prima di storcere le labbra in una smorfia di imbarazzo: "Io mi chiamo... uh, Dragan Elthen.".  
Apparve subito evidente che si vergognasse del suo nome, anche se Iron non capiva bene perché, quindi inarcò un sopracciglio: "Non ti preoccupare, amico. Non sterminerò anche te.".  
Un altra risata singhiozzante fuoriuscì dalla sue labbra, rendendo evidente lo scarso talento che aveva quel ragazzino nel fare amicizia e la sua poca dimestichezza con le altre persone. Ricordava un po' Steel, in questo.  
Passarono qualche momento di silenzio prima che Dragan chiedesse con apprensione: "Prima hai detto che rivedrò presto tua madre... ehm, in che senso?". Iron si sistemò meglio sul sedile, prendendoci gusto: "In caso non l'avessi notato, è un'esperta di pozioni. Talmente esperta da essere l'insegnante di Pozioni ad Hogwarts, in effetti."  
Dragan sbiancò, ma prima che potesse balbettare qualcosa, Iron continuò con un sorriso sadico: "Hai presente quei purosangue fissati con gli altri purosangue e il lignaggio e i voti alti e tutte quelle altre baggianate? Beh, mia madre è la presidentessa del club.".  
"Iron, non parlare così di lei." lo interruppe Steel, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Il fatto che fosse intervenuta nella discussione stava ad indicare che la cosa doveva sicuramente averle dato fastidio, perché poi si rivolse a Dragan con aria neutra e corresse il fratello: "Nostra madre rispetta il ruolo che la società si aspetta lei ricopra. Il suo sapere in ambito pozionistico è sconfinato e la sua carica di professoressa ad Hogwarts più che meritata. Non troverai mago o strega più versato di lei nella sottile arte del mescere pozioni. E' una fortuna che la nostra scuola possa contare su una figura così preparata in materia.".  
L'aveva detto con tale fierezza e orgoglio da farle quasi vibrare la voce: era evidente che credesse ad ogni parola detta e bruciasse dalla voglia di farlo sapere al mondo intero.  
Iron ridacchiò, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria sarcastica: "Potrebbe esserti sfuggito, ma lei è la figlia preferita. Non capirò mai perché.".  
Dragan era parecchio in difficoltà al momento: era la prima volta che Steel gli rivolgeva la parola direttamente e non sapeva ancora che dopo quel giorno sarebbe passato parecchio tempo prima che l'evento potesse ripetersi, ma aveva già inquadrato Steel come una di quelle persone che parlano poco, o meglio, si pronunciano solo se hanno qualcosa da dire e lo ritengono almeno vagamente importante. Dragan amava osservare le persone e poteva amaramente dire di aver passato più tempo a spiare gli altri bambini che a parlarci o giocarci insieme. E gli erano bastati pochi momenti per intuire pochi, importanti aspetti del carattere spigoloso di Steel: il modo in cui guardava sua madre, con ammirazione e rispetto, assimilando ogni sua parola come se fossero perle irrecuperabili di inestimabile valore (proprio come aveva fatto da Calderoni & Farmacia, rimanendo fedelmente al fianco della signora Lihon mentre lei li istruiva, annuendo piano), il modo in cui tendeva a prendere in mano la situazione quando lei e suo fratello erano da soli, cercando di fare anche la sua parte (gli aveva sistemato la valigia sulla rete e Iron non aveva battuto ciglio) e la tendenza a non mettersi troppo in mostra e a parlare poco, forse per paura di dire la cosa sbagliata e rovinare l'immagine della famiglia, facendo fare brutta figura a sua madre.  
Ma ovviamente erano solo sue supposizioni. Non era sicuro che ci fosse della verità in esse.  
La conversazione scivolò via piuttosto velocemente dopo i primi intoppi: Steel rimase in silenzio, aggiungendo un breve commento quando Iron lo chiedeva esplicitamente, ma accontentandosi più che altro di controllare che il fratello non offendesse altri membri della famiglia.  
"Certo che siete proprio identici. E' quasi inquietante." commentò casualmente Dragan, dopo circa un'oretta di viaggio. Fare amicizia con Iron non era difficile e persino un tipo chiuso come lui riusciva a parlare senza perdere troppo tempo a rifletterci sopra. Il fatto che Iron facesse da filtro nei confronti della personalità distaccata e posata di Steel, poi, lo incoraggiava ulteriormente al dialogo.  
Il Lihon aggrottò le sopracciglia, arricciando scherzosamente un angolo della bocca: "Stai parlando di me e della persona che mi assomiglia di meno sulla faccia della terra? Sì, inquietante davvero.".  
Dragan ridacchiò: "Intendo dire fisicamente."  
"Gli occhi sono diversi!" si affrettò a puntualizzare Iron, pavoneggiandosi con un sorriso allegro "I miei sono verdi, i suoi sono blu.".  
La verità era che la variazione di colore era davvero minima: le loro iridi erano talmente chiare da avere una differenza minima, e sebbene fosse vero che quelle di Iron tendessero verso il color giada e quelle di Steel verso il color cielo, bisognava essere vicini a loro per notarlo, parlandoci faccia a faccia. La pelle scura faceva risaltare il colore chiarissimo rendendo più difficile notare la differenza.  
"Ah... certo... La differenza è palese." lo assecondò Dragan, con un sorriso.  
Steel sbuffò: "No, non lo è. Iron ha bisogno di convincersi di essere unico e speciale..."  
"...ma sono un Lihon, quindi sono già unico e speciale." biascicò Iron, alzando gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata. Avevano l'aria di qualcuno che ha già fatto lo stesso discorso centinaia di volte. Sua sorella si accigliò: "Infatti.".  
Iron la zittì con un blando cenno della mano, tornando a rivolgersi a Dragan: "E tu, che mi dici? Anche i tuoi parenti sono degli esagitati con manie di grandezza?"  
"Si potrebbe dire che mia madre lo sia, ma in modo molto diverso dalla tua." rispose Dragan, passandosi una mano sul viso. Iron appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, sporgendosi con un sorriso brillante: "Racconta.".  
Dragan parve scegliere le parole con cura, osservando attentamente le reazioni dei due ragazzini davanti a lui: "Mio padre è un babbano, mia madre è una strega. I miei nonni materni hanno frequentato Hogwarts, ma mio nonno era figlio di babbani e mia nonna figlia di un mezzosangue e una nata babbana. Insomma, non c'è nemmeno una goccia di sangue puro in me.". Terminò con una piccola risata secca e nervosa, scrutando il volto di Iron con ansia per determinare la presenza di pregiudizi o disgusto. Non aveva il coraggio di spiare l'espressione di Steel.  
"Oh, fico! Sai quante storie diverse da raccontare! Ho sentito dire che ogni babbano ha un modo diverso di reagire alla scoperta della magia, alcuni volevano persino venire ad Hogwarts!" commentò Iron, con gli occhi che brillavano.  
Dragan si sentì istantaneamente sollevato e rispose con velocità ed entusiasmo: "Sì, anche mio padre vorrebbe venire qui. Lui e mia madre hanno un legame molto profondo, lui sapeva che lei è una strega fin da quando sono piccoli... mentre lei ha frequentato Hogwarts si sono spediti un sacco di lettere e lui ha studiato architettura, infatti mi ha chiesto di inviargli un sacco di schizzi dell'architettura del castello, perché vorrebbe provare a costruirne un modellino in scala per mia madre, in modo che non ne senta la mancanza. E credo anche un po' per immaginare dove sono io nei nove mesi in cui non sono a casa.".  
"Ma è un'idea bellissima!" esclamò Iron deliziato "Ti darò una mano, sono bravissimo a disegnare!". Steel fece una smorfia di disaccordo, ma questa volta non commentò.  
"Oh, certo, mi farebbe piacere una mano." abbozzò Dragan, sorridendo debolmente.  
"E per quanto riguarda le Case, hai qualche aspettativa?" cambiò improvvisamente argomento il Lihon, preso ancora dall'entusiasmo del discorso precedente. Dragan deglutì, spettinandosi i capelli con una mano e guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
Steel si raddrizzò, improvvisamente attenta alla conversazione, ma mantenendo gli occhi fissi verso la porta dello scompartimento, non intenzionata a dire qualcosa in proposito.  
"Io... non so. Non credo di essere abbastanza intelligente o coraggioso, quindi Corvonero e Grifondoro sono da escludere.".  
"Ah, ma così non va! Io sarò sicuramente Grifondoro, speravo potessimo finire nella stessa casa! Sicuro di non avere qualche insospettabile riserva di cavalleria da qualche parte?" si lamentò Iron, improvvisamente crucciato.  
Dragan scosse la testa, abbattuto: "Temo di no. Mia madre continua a ripetermi che uno scoiattolo in letargo avrebbe più coraggio di quanto ne abbia io. E non sono un tipo che ama i combattimenti o i gruppi di persone, quindi... credo che il posto più giusto per me sarebbero le cucine di Hogwarts, o qualcosa del genere.".  
Quel commento amareggiato fu accompagnato da una mano portata rapidamente davanti alla pancia morbida, quasi come se volesse nasconderla.  
"Oh, non abbatterti adesso! Ci sono sempre i Tassorosso, no?" cercò di incoraggiarlo Iron, pregando mentalmente che non arrivassero a parlare di Serpeverde, poiché qualora a Dragan fosse uscito un commento dispregiativo in proposito, avrebbe probabilmente finito di vivere. Non era certo per puro amichevole interesse che Steel si era messa ad ascoltare la conversazione, dopotutto.  
"Sì, forse, ma i Tassorosso sono amanti del duro lavoro che si impegnano in tutto ciò che fanno. Io non so fare niente." aggiunse il ragazzino, ma a quel punto Iron era quasi a corto di rassicurazioni e modi per consolarlo, quindi mise su un cipiglio risoluto e concluse: "E allora verrò nelle cucine assieme a te, ma in modo molto coraggioso.".  
Capendo che la conversazione era finita, Steel si rilassò e scrollò le spalle irrigidite, mentre Dragan le lanciava un'altra rapida occhiata sperando di non venire intercettato.  
Vennero interrotti invece da una ragazzina dai lunghi ricci biondi e un neo sotto l'occhio sinistro che aprì la porta dello scompartimento con un sorriso smagliante: il cuore di Iron fece una capriola. La ragazzina di madama McClan!  
"Oh, ciao a tutti! Tra poco arriveremo ad Hogwarts, quindi vi consiglio di preparare le vostre cose. Tra poco dovrebbero passare i prefetti a darvi lo stesso annuncio." disse allegramente, la voce che sembrava lo squillo cristallino di un campanello.  
Steel inarcò un sopracciglio: "Dunque perché sei venuta a dircelo tu?". Iron si sentì morire e mentalmente si stava sbracciando verso la sorella per impedirle di fare una domanda così... così sensata, in effetti, a quella fanciulla bellissima.  
La bionda allargò il sorriso, affatto turbata: "Stavo origliando la conversazione del loro scompartimento e li ho anticipati. Eccitante, no? Rendere inutili le regole.".  
Iron la trovò maledettamente intelligente - e bellissima, e simpatica, e coraggiosa.  
Dragan la giudicò un po' strana, ma senza malizia. Steel aveva l'aria di qualcuno che ha a che fare con un idiota.  
"D'accordo" la anticipò Iron, prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa "Grazie per aver reso inutili le regole, allora. Io sono Iron e ammiro il tuo sforzo di ridicolizzare queste stupide istituzioni scolastiche che si ergono sulla vanagloria e l'autocelebrazione. Voglio dire, questi stupidi Prefetti si credono tanto importanti solo perché hanno il loro scompartimento privato riservato e lo scopo di informarci quando manca poco all'arrivo.".  
A Erisonja brillavano gli occhi: "Hai centrato il punto! Uh, aspetta un istante: non ci siamo già incontrati da Madama McClan?".  
Iron non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso da idiota mentre rispondeva con aria sognante: "Meno di una settimana fa, sì.".  
Lei rise, sporgendosi dentro la cabina per allungare una mano verso di lui: "Io sono Erisonja Draekensang, piacere di rivederti, porcospino. Se non finirai a Serpeverde, ci vediamo a scuola!".  
Con quella frase Erisonja Draekensang non si accorse di aver firmato la sua condanna a morte, ma Dragan sentì un freddo brivido di paura strisciare lungo la schiena quando notò lo sguardo di Steel passare da moderatamente seccato a profondamente turbato e indignato. Il rumore che fece la porta scorrevole quando si chiuse sembrava il preludio ad una cacofonia di ossa spezzate.  
"Credo di aver trovato mia moglie." sussurrò con aria sempre più sognante il giovane Lihon, ricadendo a sedere contro il sedile.  
"Adesso anche la necrofilia, fratello?" ringhiò gelidamente Steel, incenerendo con un'occhiata torva il punto in cui Erisonja si trovava poco prima.  
Iron sbatté un attimo le palpebre, confuso: "Scusami? Ah. Quel commento era solo una battuta scherzosa. Solo i veri fan di Salazar potrebbero scherzare ad un livello così sopraffino. E poi il verde e l'argento le starebbero bene. Anche il blu e il bronzo a dire il vero. Ah, a lei starebbe bene qualunque cosa. Vero Dragan?".  
Dragan deglutì, senza avere veramente voglia di inserirsi in questa particolare conversazione, ma si lasciò sfuggire un borbottio neutro: "Suppongo di sì?".  
Steel però lo ignorò, girandosi verso il fratello: " 'Eccitante, no? Rendere inutili le regole!' Ma l'hai sentita? Dobbiamo ancora arrivare ad Hogwarts e questa... questa ragazzina si mette già a fare confusione.".  
"Non per contrariarvi, vostra anzianità, ma informare gli studenti che tra poco arriveremo ad Hogwarts non è 'fare confusione', signora." sottolineò diplomaticamente Iron.  
"Ma farlo per un motivo stupido come infastidire i Prefetti è ridicolo!" rimarcò Steel.  
"Ne stai facendo una questione troppo lunga." cercò di placarla il fratello.  
"Perché quella ti trascinerà sulla cattiva strada." borbottò la Lihon.  
"Ehi, sorellina, io sono la cattiva strada." sogghignò Iron.  
Steel sbuffò ma lasciò perdere il discorso, con gran sollievo di Dragan, che non moriva dalla voglia di intromettersi in un bisticcio tra gemelli.  
Il treno si fermò dolcemente: erano arrivati ad Hogwarts.


	3. Strade diverse che portano a Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smistamento

Risultò che non si sarebbero dovuti occupare di trascinare dietro i bagagli - come si premurarono di ricordare i Prefetti, passando di scompartimento in scompartimento alquanto contrariati per la loro carenza di informazioni utili da dispensare - e Dragan ne rimase sorpreso, mentre i due Lihon non batterono ciglio all'idea di lasciare tutti i loro averi in un treno che avrebbero rivisto solo di lì a nove mesi.  
Dragan era un po' impensierito dal fatto che se il suo bagaglio fosse andato perso avrebbe dovuto in qualche modo arrangiarsi con i cambi di mutande, ponendolo di fronte alla triste prospettiva di dover fare visita una seconda volta a Madama McClan e ai suoi svolazzanti oggetti da cucito.  
Iron invece sembrava letteralmente elettrizzato: i capelli gli stavano dritti sulla testa come se avesse infilato le dita su una presa della corrente babbana e le mani avevano quel leggero tremolio entusiasta mentre iniziava a tamburellare le dita su qualunque superficie vicina, anche sulla spalla della sorella, che nel frattempo aveva aperto la porta dello scompartimento e infilato la testa fuori per vedere se fosse abbastanza affollato da costringerli ad aspettare. Riuscirono ad incanalarsi subito dietro ad un gruppetto di Serpeverde del quinto anno; Dragan li avrebbe seguiti fino alla fine del mondo se non avesse notato i gemelli fermarsi, come in attesa.  
"Se non ci sbrighiamo perderemo gli altri..." tentò di dire, allarmato, ma le loro espressioni serie traboccavano di sicurezza. Iron scosse la testa, rispondendo con pacatezza: "Fidati di me, è qui che dobbiamo stare.".  
Il suo tono tranquillo venne coperto da una voce tonante, simile al rumore che fa una mazza di alluminio contro un bidone di metallo, o il rombo di un tuono dopo che un fulmine si è abbattuto in mezzo ad un mare di pentole. Dragan sobbalzò.  
"Primo anno, di qua! PRIMO ANNO, HO DETTO, PIANTALA DI STARE IN MEZZO, TINGLETON. Primo anno, da questa parte!" urlò una grossa sagoma in avvicinamento.  
Se Dragan fosse stato meno terrorizzato avrebbe notato Iron e Steel scambiarsi un'occhiata in tralice molto divertita, cercando di tenere le labbra strette e non mettersi a ridere mentre gli altri ragazzini si ammucchiavano gli uni sugli altri impauriti.  
Più la grossa figura si avvicinava, più la sua apparenza inquietante faceva tremare gli studenti del primo anno: quando arrivò a poca distanza da loro, il suo corpo rischiarato da una torcia di fuoco verde tenuta nella grossa mano destra, a tutti fu chiaro che non si trattava di un uomo comune.  
Era alto, ma anche esageratamente grosso, e aveva l'aria di qualcuno che semplicemente soffiandoti in faccia sarebbe stato in grado di spedirti dall'altra parte dei binari. La torcia che irradiava fuoco tutt'attorno però non era sostenuta da una mano, come inizialmente molti avevano pensato, ma da una chela umida e scintillante, mentre la sua gemella si apriva e chiudeva di tanto in tanto con uno schiocco ritmico, talvolta troppo vicino al viso di qualche studente. Il suo secondo paio di braccia, o meglio, le sue vere braccia, erano uguali a quelle di un uomo normale imbottito di pillole e steroidi, ma forse grosse il doppio. Le mani in quel preciso momento erano posate sui fianchi, conferendogli un'aria burbera e impaziente.  
"Allora, primo anno! Devo aspettare gli studenti del prossimo primo anno o volete darvi una mossa?" abbaiò, facendo tremare la barba riccia e scura, mentre gli occhi completamente neri si impigliavano su ciascuno studente. Quando si fermarono su Iron li sgranò all'improvviso e nel vedere anche Steel i suoi ricci e spinosi baffi ebbero un tremito, prima che il gigantesco uomo si piegasse su se stesso e iniziasse ad emettere un suono simile a quello di tanti coperchi di metallo chiusi sui rispettivi bidoni a ritmo frenetico e incostante. Quando la risata scemò, almeno metà dei ragazzini era sul punto di farsi prendere da un attacco di panico, dato che le chele avevano iniziato ad aprirsi e chiudersi ad una velocità terrificante.  
"Che mi venga un colpo se quelli non sono due Lihon! Il vecchio Pewter... voglio dire, il Preside sarà contento..." esitò un attimo, mentre i suoi occhi tornarono su Iron e la bocca si allargò in un sorriso inquietante: i denti taglienti e triangolari come quelli di uno squalo brillavano di saliva nel buio "... o forse no. Giusto, ragazzino?".  
Iron fece il suo miglior sorriso da mascalzone, consapevole del fatto che in quel momento tutti - Erisonja inclusa - lo stessero guardando. E lui ci teneva a farla innamorare di sé in massimo dieci giorni, perciò ogni occasione era la migliore occasione.  
"Spero proprio di no, Blunder." fu la sicura, quasi arrogante risposta, che strappò alla strana creatura un'altra risata.  
"Accidenti a te, ragazzo! E adesso muoviamoci, mi si stanno gelando le chele." brontolò l'omaccione, che superava tutti i presenti di un metro buono.  
Non appena si voltò per mostrare loro la strada verso il castello, che svettava illuminato in lontananza come un candelabro, a molti ragazzini scappò un gemito di sorpresa e sconforto. Sulla schiena di Blunder infatti c'era un lucente e ruvido carapace, la cui tonalità arancione cupa era poco visibile al buio e con il riflesso luminoso verdastro della torcia, ma che Iron sapeva bene essere del colore dei cachi andati a male. Il pattern rossiccio che presentava, però, era tra i più belli che si fossero mai visti in natura: delle simpatiche chiazze rosse sparse qua e là su tutto il carapace, che lo decoravano come fosse un motivo floreale e lo rendevano molto più elegante.  
Iron e Steel lo seguirono senza fare una piega mentre gli altri ragazzini indugiavano senza ben capire che cosa fare; tra i pochi in grado di adattarsi subito alla situazione c'era Erisonja, che procedeva spedita con quel suo sorriso divertito di chi pensa che sia tutto una sfida, e Laszlo, con un sopracciglio inarcato e l'espressione di chi non sa se prendere la situazione sul serio o chiedere spiegazioni, e un altro ragazzino con i lunghi capelli scuri e l'aria di qualcuno in grado di fare una fattura Orcovolante al Preside stesso in caso di malumore. Dragan si risolse a seguire Iron soltanto perché aveva l'aria di qualcuno che sa perfettamente come muoversi in un ambiente così sconosciuto, senza sapere che per il Lihon quel momento fosse una sorta di ritorno a casa: conosceva Hogwarts e i suoi abitanti meglio di quanto conoscesse la servitù di Lihon Manor, e in particolare Blunder era quasi un amico.  
Il grosso uomo granchio li guidò su per un sentiero che evidentemente non era stato pensato per la comodità di una manciata di intimiditi undicenni, e si sentirono volare molte esclamazioni sorprese quando qualcuno finiva con le gambe per aria a causa del terreno infido e limaccioso. Il fatto che il cielo fosse talmente buio da far sembrare quantomai improbabile l'ipotesi che prima o poi l'alba potesse tornare ad illuminarlo non favorì l'umore dei presenti, e nemmeno le esclamazioni incoraggiandi di Blunder, tipo: "Accidenti, ho perso dei ragazzini per strada?" oppure "Muovetevi, branco di lumache carnivore, o arriveremo a semestre concluso!". Il fatto che Iron le trovasse esilaranti gli fece guadagnare un paio di occhiate atterrite da parte di Dragan, mentre Laszlo, che era arrivato quasi ad affiancarli ma si manteneva un paio di passi più indietro, aveva le labbra incurvate in un sorriso.  
Iron non seppe dire per quanto tempo camminarono, ma dato che la posizione della luna era rimasta invariata e, soprattutto, dato che la sua fame era ancora sotto controllo, dedusse che non doveva esserne passato poi molto. Giunsero presto davanti ad un lago, o meglio, il lago.  
"Breve presentazione: questo è il Lago Nero. Non finiteci dentro. È bagnato." ringhiò Blunder, in quello che voleva essere un simpatico avvertimento ma che si concluse essere un minaccioso deterrente come tutti gli altri.  
"E poi c'è la Piovra Gigante." aggiunse Steel, tra sé e sé, come se considerasse priotaria questa informazione rispetto alle proprietà dell'acqua scura che riposava placida davanti a loro. Erisonja, che l'aveva sentita parlare, si avvicinò con aria curiosa: "La Piovra Gigante non esiste, è solo una storia per spaventarci. Un grosso mostro carnivoro come quello non sarebbe sicuro entro il confine di Hogwarts.". Tuttavia, sebbene parlasse di Hogwarts e sicurezza, non sembrava minimamente impensierita dal fatto che una gigantesca e misteriosa creatura marina potesse sporgere da un momento all'altro per salutarli o divorarli tutti a seconda dell'umore.  
Steel le lanciò un sorriso cupo: "Continua a ripetertelo mentre attraversiamo il lago.".  
L'altra ragazzina rimase per un momento ad osservarla in silenzio, come per determinare la serietà di quelle parole, dopodiché si sistemò con una mano i lunghi riccioli biondi con aria pensosa, ma scelse di non rispondere, decidendo invece di perlustrare con lo sguardo il bordo scuro dell'acqua lievemente increspata, come alla ricerca di un tentacolo o qualcosa del genere.  
Il castello svettava spettrale oltre il lago, aspettandoli.  
"Queste sono le barche. Hanno quattro posti, quindi non voglio vedere tre o cinque persone sedute sulla stessa barca, quattro come le braccia e le gambe che avete. E che dovreste ancora avere una volta arrivati dall'altra parte, di solito.".  
Per quanto Blunder fosse sicuro di avere uno spiccato senso dell'umorismo, l'agghiacciante serietà con la quale pronunciava ogni parola, scrutandoli con gli occhietti neri come pece, aveva l'effetto di vanificare ogni suo sforzo. E mentre l'uomo granchio si immergeva pigramente in acqua, pronto a guidarli in quel mare d'inchiostro, i ragazzini si spingevano e si ammassavano gli uni sugli altri per arrivare sulle barche.  
I Lihon riuscirono a guadagnarsi una barchetta semplicemente guardando storto un paio di ragazzini, ma mentre Steel era salita a bordo e guardava in cagnesco chiunque altro tentasse di avvicinarsi, Iron rimase indietro con Dragan, che sembrava terrorizzato all'idea di salpare verso il centro del Lago.  
"Ehi, c'è qualche problema?" gli chiese con un sorriso caldo, rimanendo in piedi davanti a lui e curvandosi leggermente verso l'amico. Dragan non aveva il coraggio di distogliere lo sguardo dall'acqua e rispose con voce tremante: "Io non... non so nuotare.".  
In presenza di un'illuminazione migliore Iron avrebbe potuto vedere le dita del ragazzino tremare mentre afferravano timidamente uno dei cordoncini della felpa scura, ma l'unica cosa che Iron riuscì a vedere bene fu il lampo di terrore passato su quegli occhi dorati quando Blunder starnazzò: "Pronti a salpare, nanerottoli!".  
Cosapevole di non avere tutto il tempo del mondo per convincerlo del fatto che la Piovra Gigante fosse - prevalentemente - pacifica e rassicurarlo sul fatto che sarebbero stati al sicuro tutto il tempo, Iron fece ciò che gli riusciva meglio: improvvisò.  
La sua mano scattò ad afferrare il polso di Dragan e senza un cenno d'avvertimento iniziò a correre verso la barca trascinandoselo dietro incurante delle sue proteste, saltandoci dentro giusto una frazione prima che il piccolo scafo iniziasse a muoversi.  
Non c'era bisogno di remi o rematori, la magia che le aveva azionate sembrava quella di un orologio che ripeteva meccanicamente gli stessi movimenti.  
Dragan era crollato a sedere vicino ad Iron e le sue mani erano strette attorno al bordo ligneo della barchetta, con le dita arrotolate in una presa talmente forte che Iron temette potesse staccare un pezzo di legno e portarselo a Hogwarts. Il ragazzino impaurito continuava a guardarsi intorno come se si aspettasse un attacco da un momento all'altro e la rapidità con cui voltava la testa ad ogni minimo rumore fece temere ad Iron che potesse spezzarsi il collo di lì a pochi istanti. Era sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, ma una voce fin troppo familiare interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
"Non si saluta nemmeno, adesso? Questi stupidi Lihon devono finirla di montarsi la testa.".  
Questa volta fu Iron a girare la testa così in fretta da sentirla sul punto di staccarsi, mentre le sue labbra si distendevano in un sorriso talmente largo da fargli male alle guance.  
"Dan! Finalmente! Non ti ho visto sul treno, iniziavo a chiedermi se non avessi deciso di avere di meglio da fare che venire a Hogwarts!".  
"Effettivamente ho di meglio da fare, dato che so perfettamente ciò che accadrà in questi sette anni e non è divertente. Per niente." sbottò fintamente infastidito un ragazzino, per la precisione l'unica altra persona sulla barca insieme a loro, l'unica a cui Steel aveva permesso di salire.  
Era una figurina particolare, un po' per i capelli bianchi e disordinati pettinati all'indietro, un po' per quegli occhi talmente profondi da sembrare in grado di leggere dentro l'anima delle persone. Beh, in realtà poteva anche farlo.  
Dan Degray, purosangue fino alla punta delle vesti accuratamente confezionate su misura da Madama McClan, è un veggente. Uno di quelli veri, non uno di quei mascalzoni che ti dicono "la settimana prossima incontrerai l'amore della tua vita" o "questa settimana la luna in Giove ti dice di fare attenzione ai soldi". No. Dan Degray riesce a dirti tutta la tua vita, se gliela chiedi - e se gli stai abbastanza simpatico da risponderti. Iron gli ha fatto solo una domanda sul proprio futuro, e la risposta era talmente seria e precisa da avergli fatto paura, tanto da fargli promettere che qualunque altra domanda gli avesse posto, Dan non gli avrebbe più risposto. Ancora oggi Iron teme la sconfinata conoscenza del piccolo Degray, tuttavia ciò non ha impedito loro di diventare amici. Non che avessero scelta, dato che Dan aveva previsto che sarebbero stati amici per sempre. E l'amara serietà con cui aveva detto "Saremo sempre amici" era talmente densa e pesante da far sospettare ad Iron che quella non fosse una cosa buona, sebbene non riuscisse ancora a capire come il fatto di rimanere amici potesse essere motivo di sofferenza per Dan.  
"Ma smettila, profeta malinconico dei miei stivali. Fatti abbracciare, piuttosto." esclamò Iron, protendendosi verso di lui e stringendolo in un abbraccio senza che Dan dicesse una parola, limitandosi a ricambiare brevemente la stretta. Forse era solo una sua impressione, ma gli pareva di aver visto un'altra volta quella luce amareggiata nei suoi occhi, come se fosse felice del contatto ma al tempo stesso questo lo facesse soffrire per motivi noti solo a lui e la cui causa, probabilmente, era nel futuro.  
Ma in meno di un secondo Dan riuscì a spazzare via le proprie emozioni e tornare con l'espressione distaccata e a metà tra lo sprezzante e il divertito che aveva sempre, inziando a fissare Dragan che nel frattempo aveva assisitito solo distrattamente a quello scambio di battute, ancora intento a fissare l'acqua. Il fatto che Steel e Dan non si fossero degnati di particolari saluti era dovuto al fatto che o l'avevano fatto mentre Iron era impegnato a raccattare Dragan, o non avevano un legame tanto stretto da spingerli a scambiarsi più di un cenno. Curioso, per gente che si conosce più o meno dal momento della nascita.  
"Non mi presenti il tuo nuovo amico?" chiese Dan, con un tono di voce pungente come al solito. Eppure quella volta nel modo in cui calcò la parola "amico", Iron si ritrovò a domandarsi se Dan non sapesse qualcosa in più di lui su quel ragazzino tutto sommato sconosciuto, e a giudicare dalle occhiate truci che gli indirizzava di tanto in tanto, non doveva essere una cosa positiva.  
Sentendosi chiamato in causa, Dragan si sedette più compostamente: "Mi... mi chiamo Dragan Elthen."  
Dan annuì, quasi svogliatamente, ma allungò una mano dalla manica perfettamente orlata: "Io mi chiamo Dan. Daniel Degray. Per gli amici Dan. Per te sempre Daniel Degray.".  
Dragan strinse timidamente la mano, sbigottito, senza sapere bene come reagire a quelle parole che sembravano dette come se fossero un insulto. Durante la stretta di mano, però, Dan sembrò ricordare qualcosa e la sua espressione si fece immediatamente più amichevole mentre aggiungeva con tono di voce più morbido: "Sto scherzando, chiamami Dan. Diventeremo ottimi amici, tra qualche anno, non ti preoccupare.".  
Dragan intuì che quel modo enigmatico di parlare, sempre sull'orlo tra lo scherzo e la serietà era il suo normale stile di conversazione, perciò decise di non commentare quelle stranezze, ancora piuttosto intimidito dal fatto di essere sopra a chissà quanti metri di profondità ed elettrizzato all'idea di avere un nuovo amico.  
Ci pensò Iron a chiarire la situazione: "Dan è un veggente, uno di quelli veri. Sa tutto.".  
"Tranne come chiuderti la bocca, sfortunatamente." disse scherzando il ragazzino dai capelli bianchi, guardando l'amico con una sorta di aspettativa negli occhi, ma Iron si limitò a ridacchiare divertito, senza dargli la risposta che evidentemente si aspettava di sentire.  
Come se si trattasse di un normale botta e risposta tra loro che Iron però ancora non aveva vissuto, e di cui Dan continuava ad aspettare l'eco, come tramandato da un futuro troppo distante.  
Sarebbe difficile descrivere il tortuoso sentiero che li portò dalle sponde del Lago Nero alla rimessa per le barche sulla sommità della scogliera, perciò glisseremo. Basti sapere che ad un certo punto l'urlo di Blunder fu talmente assordante e inaspettato ("ABBASSATE LE ZUCCHE! GIUUUU'!") che molti ragazzini evitarono di beccarsi un bernoccolo in fronte più per la paura che per la prontezza di riflessi.  
Impiegarono altro tempo prezioso ad arrivare fino alla porta del castello e Iron, che stava ancora trascinando Dragan tenendolo per mano, sentì rumoreggiare pericolosamente il suo stomaco, mentre Dan gli rubava l'altra mano libera con una linguaccia: "Accompagna anche me, mamma Iron!".  
Al contrario della stretta incerta e sudata di Dragan, quella di Dan era guizzante e sicura, come se le loro mani non avessero fatto altro che continuare ad intrecciarsi per tutto il tempo da quando si erano conosciuti. Ma questo Iron non lo percepì.  
Ad aspettarli sulla larga scalinata che incontrava il salone principale c'era il mago dall'aria più rassicurante ed elegante che Iron avesse mai visto e fu con una nota d'orgoglio che riconobbe suo padre.  
Al contrario della signora Lihon, Brass Lihon aveva un portamento aristocratico senza bisogno di palesarlo agli altri: se ne stava dritto e fiero con una mano appoggiata alla scalinata, lasciando che la morbida veste scura ricadesse morbidamente sul corpo, ma senza dargli un'aria trasandata. I capelli rossi perfettamente ordinati e corti erano orientati verso i lati del viso, ringiovanendolo di qualche anno, mentre la barba corta e ben curata confermava la sua maturità. Non aveva bisogno di guardare male gli studenti o sminuirli verbalmente per attirare rispetto, come ci si aspetta dal figlio del preside, d'altronde. Non appena iniziò a scendere la scalinata, tra gli studenti del primo anno piombò il silenzio.  
Il signor Lihon li scrutò uno ad uno con occhi penetranti e consapevoli, gli occhi di un Corvonero, senza soffermarsi particolarmente sui suoi figli o su Dan, mantenendo la sua professionalità. Quando fu certo che fossero tutti presenti, si schiarì la voce e assunse una posa più comoda, allargando le gambe e raddrizzando le spalle come avrebbe fatto un colonnello delle forze armate, ma riuscendo ad apparire comunque elegante e rilassato, totalmente a proprio agio.  
"Benvenuti ad Hogwarts, giovani maghi e streghe." si interruppe per indirizzare un cenno di saluto anche a Blunder, con una traccia di sorriso che sparì non appena tornò ad osservare i ragazzini "Sono felice che siate riusciti ad arrivare prima dell'inizio del banchetto, quest'anno. I vostri compagni di scuola vi aspettano in Sala Grande, dove d'ora in poi vi verranno serviti i pasti, ma prima che possiate raggiungerli vi aspetta un'ultima prova: sarete chiamati a prendere parte alla cerimonia dello Smistamento, durante la quale il Cappello Parlante si occuperà di assegnarvi alla casa più adatta ai vostri tratti caratteriali. La decisione del Cappello Parlante è incontestabile, perciò non saranno ammesse lamentele: dimenticatevi di voler stare con i vostri amici o con i vostri parenti più grandi, d'ora in avanti sarete da soli.".  
Il discorso, che era iniziato in modo quantomeno incoraggiante, ricordò a Dan una verità importante: mai fidarsi di un Lihon, riuscirà a distruggere le tue aspettative e rivoltarle contro di te.  
Resosi conto delle reazioni scoraggiate di molti studenti, il professore continuò: "I vostri compagni di Casa saranno i vostri amici, la vostra famiglia e i vostri alleati, per questo è importante capire a quale casa siete più simili: i tratti determinati della vostra personalità li ritroverete in tutte le persone che indosseranno i vostri stessi colori. Le quattro case sono Grifondoro, Tassorosso, Serpeverde e Corvonero. Dimenticate qualunque pettegolezzo abbiate sentito su ciascuna di esse e seguitemi, la cerimonia vi attende.".  
Detto questo, voltò le spalle ai ragazzini e si incamminò verso la scalinata.  
Iron ormai non ne poteva più di aspettare: voleva sapere in quale casa sarebbe stato smistato - anche se ne era già piuttosto certo - e, più generalmente, voleva conoscere i suoi nuovi compagni di casa e iniziare la sua vita a Hogwarts.  
"Ultima cosa: a ciascuna vostra azione, da questo momento in avanti, corrisponderà una conseguenza. Ogni azione meritevole che farete farà guadagnare punti alla vostra casa, mentre ogni azione spregevole gliene farà perdere. Alla fine dell'anno, la Casa con più punti vince la Coppa delle Case e alcuni compagni di Casa sanno essere più vendicativi di altri, perciò vi consiglio di pensare bene a ciò che fate.".  
In quel momento il professor Lihon potrebbe o non potrebbe aver guardato in particolare suo figlio, ma Iron decise di ignorarlo, sforzandosi di credere che suo padre avesse fiducia in lui.  
Dopodiché entrarono in Sala Grande e il boato che li accolse era senza precedenti.  
Ogni studente si sporgeva sulle panche per cercare di vedere meglio, dato che quest'anno non c'era semplice carne da macello su una passerella, ma addirittura due Lihon.  
Iron si sentì gli occhi dell'intera Sala puntati addosso, e sebbene sapesse bene di stare condividendo tutte quelle attenzioni con Steel, si sentì comunque alla grande: con un gran sorriso spavaldo stampato in faccia, ricambiò senza problemi lo sguardo di chiunque cercasse di fissarlo troppo spudoratamente. Fu anche tentato di sbracciarsi per salutare sua madre pur di metterla in imbarazzo, ma poi pensò che con un gesto simile avrebbe ridicolizzato anche se stesso, quindi si trattenne. Steel, dal canto suo, non strinse contatto visivo con nessuno, limitandosi a fissare un punto fisso davanti a sé mentre marciava con sicurezza, l'esatto contrario di Dragan, che a malapena riusciva a mettere un piede davanti all'altro in linea retta. Non doveva reagire molto bene sotto pressione.  
Su uno sgabello, davanti al lungo tavolo su cui erano seduti i professori, un cappello vecchio e malconcio, ma dall'espressione quasi umana, sembrava in attesa.  
Non appena gli studenti furono abbastanza vicini, proruppe in un singhiozzo ed iniziò a cantare; se Iron non avesse avuto ormai un'idea ben chiara di come funzionassero le cose ad Hogwarts, probabilmente sarebbe rimasto sconvolto davanti ad un capello canterino, cosa che successe ad alcuni tra gli altri ragazzini del primo anno.  
Erisonja invece saltellava da un piede all'altro, impaziente di avvicinarsi, con il solito sorriso divertito stampato in faccia, mentre il Cappello Parlante delineava le caratteristiche di ogni Casa: Grifondoro con il coraggio, il fegato, la cavalleria e l'audacia; Corvonero con la prontezza di mente, la ragione, la sapienza e la creatività; Tassorosso con la pazienza, il duro lavoro, la giustizia e la lealtà; infine Serpeverde con l'astuzia, l'ambizione e.. beh, e basta. Sicuramente i Serpeverde avevano una tonnellata di virtù nascoste, laggiù da qualche parte nei loro sotterranei bui e umidicci.  
Lo Smistamento iniziò in un batter d'occhio e Iron quasi non si accorse del fatto che dal loro più o meno folto gruppetto mancassero già tre persone.  
Il primo ad allontanarsi fu Dan, a causa del suo cognome posizionato piuttosto in alto nell'ordine alfabetico. La sua espressione traboccante di sicurezza non era cambiata mentre si sedeva e al Cappello Parlante bastò sfiorargli il capo per decretare: "Corvonero!".  
Il sorriso di Dan a quel punto si fece quasi derisorio quando si trovò ad incrociare lo sguardo con Iron, che lo guardava con aria tradita: aveva sempre immaginato che sarebbero stati due Grifondoro, vivendo Hogwarts fianco a fianco.  
Il colloquio mentale di Dan era andato più o meno così:  
"Vedo grandezza..."  
"Sono un Corvonero, lo sappiamo entrambi."  
"Oh, non così in fretta, giovane veggente. Vedo anche coraggio, dedizione... e un piccolo, pulsante desiderio di ricongiungerti a qualcuno..."  
"Sarò un Corvonero. Ho visto che deve essere così e sarà così."  
"Ne sei sicuro?"  
"È quello che ho visto."  
Dan andò a sedersi al tavolo dei Corvonero, che si stavano spellando le mani dagli applausi e guardavano con fierezza il loro nuovo acquisto. Sì, i Lihon erano estremamente famosi, ma Daniel Degray era altrettanto purosangue ed altrettanto particolare: non era un segreto la sua abilità di vedere il futuro e non erano in pochi a desiderare di averlo nella propria Casa. I Corvonero sembravano aver vinto questa gara, mentre Iron aveva la faccia di qualcuno che aveva appena perso tutto.  
Le notti passate a parlare da un baldacchino all'altro, le lezioni frequentate insieme, spalla a spalla, prendendo in giro i genitori di Iron, le mattine a buttarsi giù dal letto a vicenda e le corse in Sala Grande per fare colazione prima che sparisse, i compiti copiati a vicenda... tutto questo non sarebbe mai accaduto. Iron realizzò all'istante di sentirsi completamente solo, aveva contato su Dan molto più di quanto non gli piacesse ammettere. Senza rendersene conto si ritrovò a stringere con più forza la mano di Dragan, sperando che potessero capitare nella stessa casa, mentre lo sguardo cercava Steel pregando, implorando che almeno lei non gli venisse portata via. Non ci aveva mai pensato prima, ma non erano mai stati divisi, erano sempre vissuti insieme, in simbiosi perfetta. Un brivido di freddo gli scese lungo la schiena mentre lo sguardo veniva calamitato da Erisonja Draekensang che veniva assegnata a Grifondoro. Questo riuscì a lavare via un po' di tensione mentre un angolo della bocca si arricciava svogliatamente verso l'altro: se non altro aveva lei. La sua futura sposa. Era una femmina, ma pazienza, andava più che bene per seguire le lezioni e fare colazione. Ed in quanto ai baldacchini, avrebbe trovato qualcun altro. Non aveva bisogno di Dan.  
L'espressione divertita di Erisonja non era ancora stata incrinata di una virgola, e se Iron avesse potuto sentire il suo colloquio mentale con il cappello sarebbe stata una cosa del genere:  
"Un'altra coraggiosa promessa..."  
"Oh, dai, mettimi a Grifondoro e facciamola finita, sto morendo di fame!"  
"Ne sei sicura? Vedo una mente in grado di elaborare piani talmente complessi da poter considerare un notevole numero di variabili... così tanta creatività che potrebbe andare sprecata..."  
"Ti assicuro che non andrà sprecata proprio per niente. E sai cos'altro non andrà sprecato? Quel fantastico purè di patate, yum!"  
Il turno di Dragan arrivò in un batter d'occhio e la sua mano sudata lasciò andare quella di Iron mentre si avvicinava allo sgabello con aria esitante, consapevole di avere centinaia di sguardi puntati addosso, tra i quali quello della signora Lihon.  
Si calcò il cappello in testa e chiuse gli occhi con forza, intenzionato a non aprirli mai più.  
"Una casa qualunque, ti prego, una casa qualunque..."  
"Credi davvero che andresti bene per una casa qualunque?"  
"Tutto ma non le cucine, tutto ma non le cucine, tutto ma non..."  
Il Cappello Parlante rise.  
"Vedo molta umiltà. È proprio qui, nella tua testa, affianco alla lealtà e alla voglia di impegnarti..."  
"Quindi posso essere un Tassorosso?"  
"Puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi, giovane mago."  
Il viso di Dragan si aprì in un sorriso raggiante mentre coperto dall'ovazione dei Tassorosso si affrettò a raggiungere il loro tavolo, dove prese timidamente posto tra due studenti un po' più grandi, che sorridendo e ridendo assieme a tutti gli altri gli avvicinarono una varietà infinita di piatti, consigliandogli di provare questo o quello. Dovevano aver percepito la sua paura a miglia di distanza e lo stavano circondando protettivi come da prassi.  
Ad Iron avrebbe quasi fatto tenerezza, se non fosse per il fatto che anche la sua ultima speranza era andata in fumo e sua sorella - che era quella su cui avrebbe scommesso meno in termine di Grifondorosità - si avvicinava allo sgabello con l'invidiabile portamento di una regina. Il suo sguardo era talmente distaccato da sembrare che non facesse nemmeno parte di quella realtà.  
Il fatto che fosse stata chiamata prima lei probabilmente era dovuto alle iniziali dei loro veri nomi, dove Jane veniva prima di Jean. Dando una rapida occhiata a sua madre, Iron poté accorgersi dalla ruga tra le sue sopracciglia di quanto la cosa non le facesse piacere. O più probabilmente, dato che è di Steel che stiamo parlando, era angosciata dal fatto che la sua figlia prediletta potesse anche non finire nella sua stessa casa. Ma proprio perché è di Steel che stiamo parlando, la cosa fu breve.  
"Ambizione, astuzia e... strana osservanza per le regole. Sete di gloria. Di potere."  
"..."  
"Non dici niente? Non manifesti nessun desiderio?"  
"Puoi leggere nella mia anima, ogni mio desiderio è qui davanti a te. E anche se avessi qualche predilizione, è il Cappello a decidere."  
"Potresti essere Serpeverde oppure potresti unirti a tuo fratello... è questo che vuoi, giusto? Stare con lui. Avresti il coraggio e l'audacia necessarie per poter essere una Grifondoro."  
"Ciò che ci si aspetta da me è che io sia una Serpeverde."  
"Questa è l'umiltà e il senso del dovere tipici dei Tassorosso."  
Lo sguardo di Steel si spostò su Dragan, che sembrava felice al suo tavolo, ma che non ricambiava il suo sguardo, rimanendo con la testa abbassata sul suo piatto.  
"Se pensi che sia la scelta migliore, andrò a Tassorosso."  
"Ma c'è un desiderio ancora più profondo, una rabbia cocente che non riesci in alcun modo a nascondere e che mi sta... continuamente... disturbando... è un obbiettivo talmente intenso quello che ti sei prefissata. Molti direbbero impossibile."  
"È l'unica cosa che voglio davvero."  
"In tal caso... Serpeverde sia."  
Quando il cappello urlò la Casa di appartenenza di Steel, le mura iniziarono a tremare dalla potenza dell'urlo scatenato dal tavolo dei Serpeverde tanto quanto dai rumori di disapprovazione sgorgati dagli altri tavoli come un torrente in piena.  
C'erano solo due Lihon e il veggente era già andato ai Corvonero; contando poi che i gemelli spesso andavano nella stessa Casa, quella prima scelta si era rivelata portatrice di un carico di aspettative ed emozioni che erano esplose nel giro di un secondo.  
Contando che metà dei ruoli da docenti erano occupati da membri della famiglia Lihon, la Casa che ne ospitava i pargoli poteva sicuramente avere speranze in merito ad un trattamento di favore.  
Steel si alzò dallo sgabello e puntò dritta verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde, ma se si fosse girata in quel momento a guardare Dragan si sarebbe accorta del fatto che lui la stava osservando: i suoi compagni di Casa avevano provveduto ad informarlo sulle altre casate ed avevano spiegato bene come fossero i Serpeverde.  
Malvagi. Meschini, egoisti, avidi, pronti a tutto pur di vincere, scorretti.  
Assolutamente da evitare.  
E la paura di Dragan si concretizzò ora più che mai.  
Ma anche quella di Iron era messa a buon punto, in quanto lui era il prossimo e ogni singolo allievo presente in quella sala stava pregando che lui entrasse a far parte della loro Casa.  
"Coraggio, smidollato. Sei un Lihon. Se tutti gli altri ce l'hanno fatta, tu puoi farlo meglio." si disse, e prima ancora di finire il pensiero era già partito. Ogni passo parve inserirsi in una serie meccanica che lo portò ad appoggiarsi il cappello sulla testa senza un briciolo di esitazione, con l'espressione seria e orgogliosa che tutti si aspettavano da un Lihon.  
Era perfettamente padrone di quel momento.  
"Un altro Lihon, un altro coraggioso e brillante studente con manie di grandezza. Lo era anche tuo padre."  
"Sarà, ma non credo di avere abbastanza voglia di studiare per finire tra i Corvonero..."  
"Molti Corvonero hanno ottimi voti senza aprire un libro."  
"Anche molti Grifondoro, e guarda caso è proprio lì che voglio andare."  
"Potresti raggiungere tua sorella tra i Serpeverde. Sai bene che tutti i pregiudizi su quella Casa sono falsi, per quanto il numero di maghi oscuri sfornati lì sia maggiore rispetto a qualunque altra Casa..."  
"So che litigherei con chiunque là dentro. E..."  
"Vai avanti. Ammettilo."  
"E credo che Steel non mi voglia. Credo che voglia fare le cose da sola questa volta."  
"Non vorresti nemmeno raggiungere quel tuo nuovo amico? O il tuo vecchio, vecchio amico?"  
"Vorrei. Ma voglio anche dimostrare a tutti che il nome che porto non è solo per show. Sono un Lihon, non un bambino spaventato che ha bisogno degli altri."  
Questa volta il Cappello Parlante gridò Grifondoro, e dopo un istante di silenzio attonito e sorpreso i Grifondoro furono i primi a far tremare le pareti.  
Steel e Iron incrociarono brevemente lo sguardo, coscienti di essere per la prima volta sul punto di intraprendere due percorsi separati. La loro sicurezza, la loro compostezza, la loro fierezza si specchiarono l'una in quella dell'altro mentre si fronteggiavano da un lato all'altro della tavola. Tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde scorreva un'aspra rivalità da secoli.  
Poi Steel sorrise.  
Un sorriso duro, affatto divertito, totalmente distaccato.  
Iron rispose con un sorriso altrettanto amaro che non raggiunse i suoi occhi.  
Si sedette tra i suoi nuovi compagni di casa e quando distolse lo sguardo da quello di sua sorella la sua espressione si fece immediatamente raggiante e amichevole, pronto a perdersi in chiacchiere con perfetti sconosciuti.  
Amici, famiglia, alleati.  
Lo Smistamento andò avanti, con Laszlo tra i Serpeverde - sua sorella sembrò compiaciuta e lui le si sedette immediatamente vicino, con la stessa flemma dei purosangue che sanno perfettamente dove sarebbero andati - e una ragazzina totalmente strana tra i Tassorosso - piccolina, occhialoni da motociclista in testa, nome giapponese... una stramboide.  
A completare il trio di neo Serpeverde dall'aria agghiacciante c'era quel ragazzino dall'aria funerea e i capelli lunghi incontrato a Il Ghirigoro, ma a quel punto Iron decise di smetterla di osservare i movimenti di sua sorella: sapevano bene che avrebbero potuto decidere di finire nella stessa casa e questo stava a significare che entrambi avevano preso la scelta di non farlo.  
A quel punto tutto ciò che di importante c'era davanti ai suoi occhi doveva portare i colori rosso e oro.


	4. Un inizio senza premesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le prime amicizie e Dan vede nel futuro qualcosa di tragico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcuni dei nomi dei docenti derivano da un gdr by forum a cui ho preso parte nel 2011 circa, mi faceva piacere omaggiarli così perché per come mi immagino una Hogwarts alternativa non saprebbe altrettanto di casa senza quei docenti :)

Nonostante fosse la sua prima cena in Sala Grande, Iron sapeva benissimo cosa avrebbe trovato al banchetto, motivo per cui non si scompose nel trovarsi davanti esattamente ciò che stava cercando: un piatto di calde patate arrosto e delle belle costolette.  
Prestò poca attenzione alla presentazione dei docenti, anche perché metà degli insegnanti erano suoi parenti: suo padre era il professore di Incantesimi, sua madre la professoressa di Pozioni e sua zia la professoressa di Erbologia. Conosceva già la professoressa Daydoll di Antiche Rune perché era una cara amica di sua madre e veniva a qualunque festa organizzasse la famiglia Lihon solo per sparlare degli altri assieme alla collega, mentre il professor McDowhell di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure l'aveva portato a caccia di Frullobulbi mannari in qualche occasione.  
Gli unici professori di cui aveva solo sentito parlare o visto di sfuggita erano il docente di Trasfigurazione (professor Dailan), la professoressa di Astronomia (professoressa Lodge), il professore di Cura delle Creature Magiche (professor Whitefog), il professore di Storia della Magia (professor Dasbourg) e Divinazione (professoressa Coco).  
Continuò a masticare con tranquillità mentre gli altri Grifondoro (e probabilmente non solo loro) gli lanciavano occhiate scandalizzate, senza riuscire a credere che un giovane Lihon fosse seduto al loro tavolo. Una ventina di persone contemporaneamente cercavano di fare conversazione con lui rivolgendogli tutte le domande più assurde, mentre Erisonja si rimpinzava come lui senza capire cosa ci fosse di tanto speciale.  
Già. L'unica persona che lui avrebbe veramente voluto lo trovasse speciale, continuava semplicemente a ignorarl... no, okay. Gli piaceva avere le attenzioni di tutti, d'accordo, è innegabile, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto ancora di più avere anche quelle di Eris. A nessuno piace essere ignorato dalla ragazzina che gli piace, figuriamoci chi è abituato a non essere mai ignorato in tutta la sua vita.  
Cercò di rispondere a tutte le domande possibili, anche le più strane, arrivando persino a girarsi per rispondere a quelle che venivano dal tavolo dei Tassorosso, che formavano una sorta di scudo protettivo tra il tavolo dei Grifondoro e quello dei Serpeverde, mentre il tavolo dei Corvonero trovava il conforto del muro di pietra da un lato, per non essere accerchiato dal rumore della Sala Grande e riuscire a studiare in relativa tranquillità.  
Iron era fondamentalmente una persona aperta alle nuove amicizie e con una memoria nella media, motivo per cui i primi giorni si dimenticò quasi totalmente del nuovo amico che si era fatto in treno: con così tante persone con cui parlare, il piccolo Lihon non si era reso conto di aver già trovato quella persona speciale che sarebbe stato il suo migliore amico nei successivi sette anni. Durante la prima settimana ad Hogwarts parlò con almeno un centinaio di persone mai viste prima, tirando qualche gomitata sullo stomaco di Dan quando il ragazzino si guardava attorno annoiato aspettando che la folla li lasciasse andare avanti.  
Com'era sempre stato per tutta la loro vita, Iron e Dan rimasero quasi perennemente attaccati, sebbene fossero di Case diverse; capitava anche che qualche volta il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi si sedesse al tavolo dei Grifondoro, che lo accoglievano senza fare una piega.  
Fu Dan a consigliare ad Iron quali amicizie coltivare e quali lasciar perdere, iniziando direttamente dalla mattina successiva.  
Certo, potrei descrivere la prima entrata di Iron nella Sala Comune dei Grifondoro, i suoi compagni di stanza e i sogni che fece quella prima notte, ma in realtà ci sarebbe ben poco da dire: qualche ragazzino del primo anno iniziò a prendersi a pugni pur di stare in stanza con lui - Iron non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ma ci godette parecchio - fino a quando il Lihon non si risolse di indicare quattro ragazzini a caso e dire: "Ehi, voi. Saremo compagni di stanza, d'ora in poi. Evviva.", precedendoli lungo le scale che il Caposcuola aveva mostrato quando erano entrati. Finse di non udire le proteste a mezza voce e le lamentele, buttandosi con un sogghigno sul letto e addormentandosi vestito in poco tempo.  
Ma tornando al nostro discorso, la colazione mattutina del giorno successivo vide un Iron alquanto serio seduto al tavolo dei Grifondoro accanto ad un Dan particolarmente annoiato.  
"E quella lì? Sembra carina!" accennò Iron.  
"Al quarto anno le verrà una crisi di acne pazzesca." lo informò il Corvonero.  
"Ugh, okay, non importa. E quella rossa, lì?" disse il rosso, puntandone un'altra.  
"Esteticamente sareste disgustosi insieme, avete entrambi i capelli rossi ma di due sfumature diverse. E farà schifo in Pozioni, tua madre la odierebbe." commentò con aria annoiata l'altro ragazzino.  
"Mhm, e lei? Quella riccia sotto la finestra?" domandò dunque Iron, additando.  
"Uhm, potrebbe andare, ma è una piattola per i diritti degli Kneazle e dei Berretti Rossi." snocciolò Dan.  
"Cioè?" si premurò d'informarsi il Grifondoro.  
"Dai, hai capito: una di quelle che fa mille campagne solo per il gusto di protestare." banalizzò il ragazzino dai capelli bianchi, centrando il punto e facendo distogliere lo sguardo ad Iron che aveva di colpo perso tutto il suo entusiasmo: "Ah, che seccatura.".  
Dan gli lanciò una breve occhiata, proponendo con studiata naturalezza: "Perché non prendi in considerazione anche qualche maschio?".  
Iron stava quasi per annuire, ma si rese conto con un istante di ritardo ciò che l'amico aveva proposto: "Dovrei?".  
"Nah, dicevo così per dire." sbuffò Dan, scrollando una spalla e distogliendo lo sguardo.  
"Dan, nel tuo futuro sono gay?" chiese senza mezzi termini Iron, protendendosi oltre il tavolo per mettergli le mani sulle spalle. Dan non poté impedirsi di sbuffare nuovamente: "Non è il mio futuro, semmai è il tuo. E non è nemmeno tuo, dato che è _il_ futuro.".  
"Sono gay o no?" chiese allora spazientito il Lihon.  
Il Corvonero deglutì: "Avrai una vita sentimentale piuttosto variegata."  
"Variegato è uno zoofilo, io voglio solo sapere se mi piace la zucchina o no!" piagnucolò Iron.  
"Pensi che i maschi siano attraenti?" gli domandò dunque Dan di punto in bianco.  
"Io sono bellissimo." dichiarò il rosso, prendendo quell'affermazione come punto di partenza, mentre Dan sospirava: "Dimenticavo che hai solo dodici anni.".  
"Ah, certo, perché tu ne hai ventisei, giusto?" replicò Iron con un sopracciglio inarcato e l'aria scettica.  
"Io vedo il futuro, piccola barbabietola ignorante." rimarcò Dan, quasi esasperato.  
"E quella con i capelli lisci?" domandò all'improvviso Iron, illuminandosi.  
Dan osservò la ragazza nella direzione indicata, tossicchiò, tornò a guardare Iron con un'espressione preoccupata: "È tua sorella.".  
"No, quella accanto." puntualizzò seccato Iron.  
"Antipatica. Tipica Serpeverde." si corresse dunque Dan.  
"Più di Steel?" domandò scettico il Grifondoro.  
"No, intendo la tipica Serpeverde malvagia."  
"Più di Steel?" rimarcò Iron.  
"Posso sottolineare il fatto che il gemello malvagio sei tu? Perché a volte ho come l'impressione che tu non te ne renda conto." suggerì amabilmente Dan.  
"Non sono malvagio, sono divertente." lo corresse Iron, per niente impensierito.  
"E irresponsabile, arrogante, superficiale, egocentrico, autocelebrativo e melodrammatico." elencò Dan, contando gli aggettivi sulle dita delle mani.  
"Non sono superficiale!" si indignò Iron.  
"No, certo, quello è certamente l'attributo che dovresti negare con maggior veemenza. Sicuramente meglio essere irresponsabili ed egocentrici che essere superficiali." borbottò l'altro ragazzino, vagamente piccato.  
"Non ne sono sicuro, ma credo che in questo momento tu sia irritato perché è appena iniziata una di quelle conversazioni che ci rinfacceremo per anni nelle peggiori occasioni e io in un qualche futuro ho trovato una risposta talmente brillante per zittirti che sta iniziando a darti fastidio già adesso." ponderò attentamente Iron, guardandolo negli occhi per assicurarsi di averci azzeccato, mentre Dan assottigliava i suoi e lo zittiva: "Taci, barbabietola."  
Ecco, la loro prima colazione andò esattamente così. Dan e Iron insieme come erano sempre stati, Dragan che guardava il piatto mentre tutti gli altri attorno a lui parlavano tra loro del più e del meno, Steel che sopprimeva inevitabilmente ogni domanda rivoltale.  
Non per cattiveria, chiariamolo, ma ci sono persone che non hanno esattamente il dono dell'affabilità e per quanto la diplomazia fosse una dote altamente valutata dalla madre Goldie Lihon, Steel la riservava per le grandi occasioni, ricorrendo nella quotidianità alle sue armi più quotate: il distacco e l'indifferenza.  
Ogni domanda stupida come "qual è il tuo colore preferito?" - con la relativa e importante variante "qual è il colore preferito di tuo fratello?", domanda che solo le ragazzine più idiote potevano porre dato che Iron sarebbe stato felicissimo di rispondere alla stessa domanda per la milionesima volta - veniva tassativamente ignorata mentre la ragazzina riempiva il piatto con una colazione leggera e nutriente. Aveva deciso di sedersi accanto ad un ragazzino silenzioso quanto lei, che era rimasto a fissare le cosce di pollo di fronte a lui con un'espressione particolarmente piccata per tutta la durata del banchetto di benvenuto e aveva deciso di ripetere la performance anche quella mattina con il bacon.  
Non vi furono cenni di saluto tra loro, né presentazioni o frasi di cortesia scambiate per interrompere il silenzio della nottata appena trascorsa: una singola occhiata della durata di mezzo secondo, mentre il ragazzino le restituiva uno sguardo ombroso.  
Laszlo arrivò a sedersi di fronte a loro qualche minuto più tardi, perfetto sin dal suo primo giorno ad Hogwarts, con i vestiti in ordine e i capelli accuratamente pettinati.  
"Buongiorno." salutò con un sorriso educato, al quale Steel rispose arricciando un angolo della bocca prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul cibo. Il giovane Serpeverde assistette per qualche minuto alla fiumana di domande che continuavano a riversarsi su di lei senza tregua, prima di cogliere la palla al balzo per rispondere ad una Serpeverde piuttosto intenzionata a diventare la nuova migliore amica di Steel chiedendole da quanto tempo a suo padre fosse stato assegnato l'attuale incarico.  
"Da circa quindici anni. Certo, ora è Ministro dell'Ufficio Regolamentazione ed Applicazione delle Leggi e delle Limitazioni sull'Utilizzo della Magia - di solito viene abbreviato in Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia - ma ha esordito come Auror presso il Dipartimento delle Catastrofi e degli Incidenti Magici. Dice di essere stato uno dei pochi ad aver visto l'intera planimetria dell'Ufficio Misteri, ma non so se credergli... sapete come sono i genitori, a loro piace pensare di impressionarci. Come se essere Purosangue non fosse già abbastanza impressionante, no?".  
In un unico colpo Laszlo non solo aveva monpolizzato l'attenzione dei Serpeverde raccontando la storia del proprio genitore anziché di quello della ragazza, ma aveva anche reso ben nota l'importanza della sua famiglia, il loro stato di sangue, il ruolo di importanza capitale che aveva suo padre nell'intero paese e anche un certo carisma che portò circa metà tavolata a ridere delle sue parole.  
Ma tornando a noi, e soprattutto al contrario del tetro ragazzino Serpeverde che se ne stava seduto a sgridare mentalmente la sua tazza di succo di zucca per l'efferratezza di avere un manico, Iron Lihon era una persona positiva. Principalmente.  
I primi giorni ad Hogwarts furono esattamente come li aveva immaginati: non poteva fare un passo senza che gli altri studenti si voltassero a guardarlo, sussurrando cose e coprendosi la bocca con le mani per non farsi scoprire.  
E se Iron fosse stato appena più umile la cosa l'avrebbe messo a disagio eppure non riusciva a dispiacersene e trovava a malapena il tempo di respirare tra lo stuolo di ragazzine Grifondoro del primo anno che rideva ad ogni cosa lui dicesse e gli altri studenti che facevano a gara per essergli amici.  
La cosa positiva era che c'era sempre qualcuno con cui sedersi in Sala Grande o durante le lezioni, la cosa negativa era che era un po' difficile stringere amicizia o anche solo incontrare sua sorella, in quelle condizioni.  
Entrambi i Lihon, qualunque lezione frequentassero, riuscivano a non essere mai soli sebbene li accomunasse anche il fatto di essere molto selettivi riguardo i loro compagni di banco: Iron accettava di sedersi solo vicino a tipe carine o ragazzini interessanti, mentre Steel solo a persone con legami di prestigio nell'alta società magica, in modo da non far fare brutta figura alla sua famiglia.  
L'obbiettivo di Iron quasi ad ogni lezione, però, era sedersi vicino ad Erisonja.  
E la cosa più sorprendente era che la maggior parte delle volte lei lo accontentava anche.  
Quando si erano seduti vicini la prima volta, Iron aveva iniziato a ringraziare uno spropositato numero di entità divine e soprannaturali per la grazia che gli avevano concesso e aveva fatto del suo meglio per impressionarla. Era una lezione di Incantesimi, la prima per esattezza, quindi non gli venne nemmeno troppo difficile, dato che lui e Steel avevano ripetuto le basi con Raoul talmente tante volte da renderle quasi noiose. E durante la prima lezione di Incantesimi non si parlava nemmeno delle basi, si iniziava addirittura da prima delle basi!  
Babbo Lihon era, in effetti, un tantinello fissato con le bacchette e le sue proprietà, e nessuno era ancora riuscito a convincerlo del fatto che uno studente potesse riuscire a trarre il meglio dalla sua bacchetta senza conoscerne a fondo tutte le proprietà.  
Iron e Steel avevano dovuto imparare a memoria le proprietà dei loro legni, giusto per.  
La prima lezione dunque... oh, ma raccontiamola con calma.  
Iron riuscì a sedersi vicino ad Eris per una serie di fortunati eventi: l'aula al terzo piano era ben illuminata come sempre, forse anche troppo, tanto che il povero Paul (che aveva un paio di occhiali grandi quanto la sua faccia) rimase accecato da un riflesso e scivolò sul povero Manuel che finì addosso alla povera Elizabeth che si trovò a spingere George addosso a Sandy la quale scansò per un pelo Eric. Cosa c'entra tutto questo con Iron? Beh, Eric si era aggrappato proprio a lui per non cadere, col risultato di far capitombolare il povero Lihon e fargli battere il naso sul pavimento proprio davanti al banco di Erisonja.  
Si rialzò con uno scatto, sibilando irritato e pronto a litigare con la prima persona che gli capitava a tiro - in questo caso la persona seduta tranquilla sul banco, fonte dei suoi guai - ma trovò un paio di divertiti occhi blu scuro intenti a fissarlo.  
Il ragazzino a quel punto cercò di lisciarsi le pieghe della camicia alla meglio e si affrettò a sedersi nel posto ancora vuoto accanto alla Grifondoro.  
"Non si può dire che io non sia caduto ai tuoi piedi." cercò di scherzare il rosso.  
Si ritrovò a pregare intensamente: "Fa' che l'abbia trovata divertente, fa' che le sia piaciuta, ti prego, non chiedo altro! Per oggi, almeno.".  
Eris si lasciò scappare una risatina.  
Ma non era saccente o irritante, non era uno di quei suoni petulanti e fastidiosi che fanno le ragazzine. Era una risata breve, leggera, spontanea.  
"Piuttosto letteralmente." aggiunse lei.  
Si guardarono divertiti per un momento mentre gli altri studenti filavano a sedersi spediti a causa dell'arrivo tutt'altro che inaspettato del professore di Incantesimi.  
Al primo anno Grifondoro e Tassorosso avevano lezione insieme, ma Iron era stato troppo preso dalla calca per notare Dragan, il quale non pareva comunque soffrire la solitudine: era stato accalappiato da una buffa ragazzina dai tratti tipicamente orientali. Facevano quasi inquietudine quei due vicini: lui con le iridi di un giallo più canarino che dorato, talmente brillanti da mettere in soggezione, e lei con quegli occhi a mandorla da felino sempre pronto a escogitare qualcosa o fare dispetti.  
Dragan e la ragazzina orientale erano seduti vicini ed intenti a confabulare, o meglio, lei gli stava stringendo il braccio parlando concitatamente di qualcosa, mentre lui si guardava attorno a disagio come se la prospettiva non gli facesse troppo piacere.  
Ma Iron era un po' più interessato al fatto di essere seduto vicino ad Erisonja piuttosto che al fatto che un ragazzino conosciuto da poco potesse oppure no avere problemi nell'integrarsi con la classe. Non gli saltò nemmeno in mente il fatto che Dragan potesse essere a disagio non per la vicinanza della ragazzina ma piuttosto per la presenza del signor Lihon, che era riuscito a mettergli una certa angoscia già dal suo fenomenale discorso di inizio anno. Non aiutava il fatto che la Tassorosso orientale seduta accanto a lui volesse ostinatamente chiedere al professore se avesse qualche consiglio da dare per ritrasfigurare gli occhi ambrati dell'amico - o se addirittura volesse provarci lui seduta stante - dato che sembrava anche molto desiderosa di condividere aneddoti e dettagli.  
"Posate le bacchette." disse il professor Lihon con pacatezza una volta preso posto dietro la cattedra. I pochi temerari che si erano azzardati ad impugnarle si affrettarono a metterle in tasca, venendo interrotti nuovamente.  
"Ho detto posatele, non nascondetele. Tutte le bacchette sul banco, adesso. Mostratele bene a tutti." li istruì il signor Lihon, perlustrando i banchi con lo sguardo per essere sicuro che tutti gli studenti avessero obbedito. Non che vi fosse margine di dubbio: i purosangue erano ansiosi di compiacerlo, i figli di babbani erano intimiditi da lui e i mezzosangue erano entrambe le cose contemporaneamente.  
"Per coloro tra voi che si aspettano una lezione pratica, sono costretto a deludervi. Sarebbe impossibile per chiunque eseguire un incantesimo senza conoscere le basi, e sarebbe indice di follia pretendere di capire le basi senza conoscere lo strumento che le renderà possibili. Guardate tutti la vostra bacchetta. Cosa vedete?" domandò il professore, guardandoli uno per uno. Quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Iron, il ragazzino lo salutò con una mano e un largo sogghigno, sillabando un "Ciao ciao paparino".  
Le labbra del signor Lihon si torsero per un istante, ma sarebbe impossibile dire se in una smorfia seccata o un sorriso divertito.  
Nessuno studente però si azzardò a rispondere e l'uomo dalla pelle scura si trovò a sollecitarli: "Dunque? Nessuno di voi ha una risposta da darmi?".  
Vi furono altri momenti di silenzio prima che una Grifondoro rossa, riccia e lentigginosa dall'aria simpatica si decidesse a rispondere: "Un pezzo di legno, signore. Lunghetto.".  
Qualche risatina fiorì spontaneamente nonostante la fitta coltre di terrore che aveva invaso l'aula e tutti si girarono ad osservare la reazione del docente, che parve rimanere imperturbato e commentò: "Non è una risposta sbagliata. La bacchetta è effettivamente un pezzo di legno. Che poi sia... ah, "lunghetto"... beh, quella è una questione che varia da possessore a possessore. Ad ogni modo, legno è un modo molto vago di definire ciò che compone lo strumento che avete davanti. Notate delle differenze tra le vostre bacchette?".  
Evidentemente il signor Lihon era improntato su una tipologia di lezione bilaterale: non accettava l'insegnamento passivo dove una caterba di informazioni veniva trasferita da docente a studente e cercava, pur con domande ovvie, di mantenere sempre viva l'attenzione.  
Ci volle qualche momento prima che gli studenti riuscissero a tirare fuori tutte le differenze: il colore, la lunghezza, la flessibilità, l'impugnatura. Il legno stesso.  
"D'accordo, ora passiamo a qualcosa di pratico. Non emozionatevi, intendo un esempio pratico. Chi di voi vuole offrirsi volontario?" domandò a questo punto il signor Lihon, ma ancora una volta nessuno disse niente. I ragazzini evitarono addirittura di respirare per qualche momento, prima che il tremolante ed insicuro pigolio di Shana O'Brummel risuonasse nell'aula silenziosa: "Io, professor Lihon."  
Iron inarcò un sopracciglio: quella ragazzina era una sua compagna di casa e lui non l'aveva mai nemmeno notata, ma era estremamente coraggiosa. O almeno tanto coraggiosa da offrirsi come sacrificio al temibile professore di Incantesimi marito della professoressa di Pozioni e figlio del Preside. Ma solo la metà degli studenti lo sapevano, e forse Shana non era tra quelli.  
Lo stesso sopracciglio si inarcò per un istante sul viso del docente, impercettibilmente, per poi tornare ad un cipiglio rilassato e quasi soddisfatto; ma quest'ultimo tratto era visibile solo per suo figlio, che lo conosceva da dodici lunghi anni.  
"Molto bene, signorina O'Brummel. Mi faccia vedere la sua bacchetta. Mhm... è pero. Cito a memoria, dagli appunti del signor Olivander: questo legno dalle sfumature dorate produce bacchette con magnifici poteri magici che danno il meglio di sé nelle mani dei buoni di cuore, dei generosi e dei saggi. Chi possiede una bacchetta di pero è solitamente una persona benvoluta e rispettata. Non sono a conoscenza di un solo caso in cui una bacchetta di pero sia appartenuta a un Mago Oscuro. Le bacchette di questo legno sono tra le più resistenti e ho notato che tendono a sembrare incredibilmente nuove, anche dopo numerosi anni di strenuo utilizzo." declamò il signor Lihon, restituendo la bacchetta alla traumatizzata ragazzina come se nulla fosse. A quel punto vi fu un solo attimo di silenzio attonito prima che l'intera classe si sollevasse con un ruggito, con ogni studente desideroso di farsi analizzare la bacchetta. Tra tutti lo studente più rumoroso era sicuramente Reisuke Yumehara di Tassorosso, in altre parole la ragazzina orientale seduta vicino a Rage.  
Il signor Lihon resse quella pressione per altri quattro secondi, prima di corrugare le sopracciglia e tuonare: "Adesso voi farete silenzio, vi siederete in modo composto e alzerete la mano con ordine.".  
Inutile dire che non vi fu più un mormorio fino alla fine della lezione, al termine della quale ogni studente aveva perfettamente chiare le caratteristiche dei propri legni.  
Tra le descrizioni più azzeccate c'era proprio quella di Reisuke Yumehara: "Oh. L'agrifoglio è uno dei legni da bacchetta più rari; ritenuto tradizionalmente protettivo, questo legno si sposa felicemente con chi può aver bisogno d'aiuto per superare la propria tendenza alla rabbia e all’impetuosità. Non di rado, inoltre, le bacchette di agrifoglio scelgono un padrone coinvolto in qualche pericolosa impresa di ricerca, spesso di tipo spirituale. L'agrifoglio è uno di quei legni la cui efficacia negli incantesimi varia radicalmente a seconda del nucleo scelto per la bacchetta. È notoriamente difficile combinarlo alla piuma di fenice, perché la sua imprevedibilità entra in qualche modo in conflitto con il temperamento distaccato della fenice. Nella remota eventualità in cui una simile combinazione trovi il suo proprietario ideale, tuttavia, niente e nessuno dovrebbe provare a ostacolarli. Ma il suo nucleo è una piuma di ippogrifo, non è vero? Orgoglio e distacco solitamente servono a controbilanciare il temperamento del mago. Non sarà una bacchetta facile da usare, signorina Yumehara, ma mi aspetto il meglio.".  
Rei sembrò imparare a memoria la descrizione parola per parola e la ripropose senza sosta nei momenti più inaspettati per le tre settimane successive; Dragan era fra quelli che era riuscito a impararne un buon settanta per cento e oramai la recitavano quasi insieme.  
Anche la descrizione del Tassorosso era particolare: "Che sorpresa, signor Elthen. La bacchetta di pino, dalla venatura dritta, sceglie sempre un padrone indipendente e anticonformista che può apparire un solitario, intrigante e misterioso. Alle bacchette di pino piace essere usate con creatività e, a differenza di altre, si adattano volentieri a nuovi metodi e incantesimi. Molti fabbricanti sostengono che le bacchette di pino riescano a individuare e diano il meglio di sé con chi è destinato a una lunga vita. Io non posso che confermarlo, perché non ho mai conosciuto un padrone di bacchetta di pino morto in tenera età. Queste bacchette sono tra le più ricettive agli incantesimi non-verbali. L'impugnatura invece è in sorbo, non è vero? Da sempre il sorbo è uno dei legni da bacchetta prediletti, perché si ritiene sia il più protettivo; in effetti, secondo la mia esperienza, il sorbo rende particolarmente forte e difficile da spezzare qualsiasi tipo d'incantesimo difensivo. È opinione comune che nessuna strega o mago Oscuri abbiano mai posseduto una bacchetta di sorbo e non riesco a ricordare un solo caso in cui una bacchetta di sorbo abbia compiuto del male in giro per il mondo. Il sorbo si addice di più a chi ha le idee chiare e il cuore puro, ma questa fama di virtù non deve trarre in inganno: queste bacchette sono pari alle altre, spesso sono migliori e di frequente le surclassano in duello. Questa bacchetta è veramente notevole, signor Elthen, cerchi di renderle giustizia."  
"Sì, signore. Farò del mio meglio, signore." si affrettò a rispondere il ragazzino.  
Iron non si fece analizzare la bacchetta, ma erano tutti talmente entusiasti per le loro descrizioni che nessuno se ne accorse. Si ricordava perfettamente le parole di Olivander e non aveva alcuna voglia di sentirsele ripetere, ma prestò comunque particolare attenzione alla descrizione della bacchetta di Erisonja: "Le bacchette d'acero scelgono maghi che per natura amano viaggiare ed esplorare; non sono bacchette nate per stare in casa e prediligono una strega o un mago ambiziosi, altrimenti la loro magia si appesantisce e si spegne. Nuove sfide e frequenti cambi d'orizzonte fanno letteralmente risplendere la bacchetta di acero che diventa sempre più brunita man mano che il suo prestigio e i suoi talenti crescono, insieme a quelli del suo padrone. L'acero da bacchetta di qualità è un legno bello e ambito e, da secoli, uno dei più costosi. Possedere una bacchetta d'acero è da sempre uno status symbol, perché ha fama di essere la bacchetta delle persone di successo. Il sicomoro produce bacchette con sete di ricerca, desiderose di nuove esperienze, e che perdono il loro lustro se impiegate in banali attività. Uno svantaggio di queste bacchette è che prendono fuoco se lasciate ad 'annoiarsi'; molte streghe e maghi di mezza età rimangono sconcertati quando la loro fedele bacchetta gli s'incendia in mano proprio quando, per l'ennesima volta, le chiedono di portar loro le pantofole. Come si può ben dedurre, il proprietario ideale di una bacchetta di sicomoro è curioso, pieno di vita e avventuroso. Quando si accompagna a un padrone di tal fatta, il sicomoro dimostra una capacità di adattamento e apprendimento tali da farne uno dei legni da bacchetta più apprezzati nel mondo.".  
Beh, se Iron aveva una cotta per lei prima, in quel momento sentì di aver sviluppato una sorta di infatuazione e la osservò come si guarda una dea.  
La lezione si concluse molto dopo con le ultime parole raggelanti del professore: "Ah. Quasi dimenticavo: cinque punti a Grifondoro. Ringraziate la signorina Shana O'Brummel per averci ricordato quali solo le virtù dei Grifondoro.".  
Quella sera tutti i Grifondoro del primo anno vollero sedersi vicino a Shana durante la cena.

Iron non aveva mai avuto difficoltà a fare amicizia, ma insospettabilmente anche per Steel le cose erano facili: lei e Laszlo erano diventati un duo inscindibile e andavano insieme da tutte le parti dopo appena una settimana di scuola. Laszlo era talmente spontaneo, estroverso e carismatico che era impossibile rifiutargli la propria amicizia, specialmente per qualcuno come Steel che per anni aveva desiderato ciò che Iron aveva con Dan. Secondo Iron, però, c'era una marea di persone meno irritanti con cui fare amicizia e non gli faceva piacere il fatto che ogni volta che li incrociava stavano ridendo per qualcosa o studiando insieme: non riusciva a sopportare l'idea che sua sorella passasse il suo tempo con un tale pidocchietto viziato ed egocentrico e non con lui, il fratello gemello con cui aveva condiviso tutto sin da quando erano nati. E un po' si sentiva invidioso del fatto che mentre a sua sorella bastava lanciare un'occhiataccia per essere lasciata in pace, lui si ritrovava incapace di risultare scoraggiante agli occhi degli altri: le ragazzine si sentivano stranamente accalorate dai suoi sguardi truci e gli altri ragazzi si avvicinavano con quell'aria da "sì, lo so, quelli sono degli scocciatori, ma io sono diverso, guardami sceglimi sono tuo". O forse Iron stava semplicemente esagerando.  
Fatto sta che tutte quelle attenzioni, talvolta, erano davvero seccanti. Certo, i primi tempi era stato eccitante, ma dopo una settimana rimanevano quasi ed esclusivamente solo i lati negativi.  
Le uniche persone che non lo degnavano di attenzioni fuori dal comune erano Steel, Dan, Dragan e Erisonja. Insomma, le uniche persone di cui a lui importasse qualcosa, anche se con Erisonja avrebbe volentieri fatto un'eccezione. Le cose con lei non andavano male, però: si erano seduti vicino una volta per caso e lui grazie al cielo era riuscito a farla ridere con la prima battuta, perciò per qualche strano motivo avevano finito con il sedersi insieme più spesso. Non c'era una regola precisa, non è che si fossero messi d'accordo, ma in qualche modo si trovavano sempre l'uno accanto all'altra e Iron poteva riprovare la sua ottima tattica di: farla ridere, farle complimenti, farla innamorare. Fino ad ora era riuscito a realizzare solo due cose su tre, ma era ottimista sulla terza.  
Dragan invece sembrava non aver ancora capito che cosa fosse un Lihon o per quale motivo chiamarsi così fosse tanto importante, perciò lo trattava con la stessa disarmante timidezza con cui trattava gli altri e... beh, Iron si era sempre sentito attratto dalle cause perse. Dopo le prime imbarazzanti lezioni in cui si scambiavano qualche frase amichevole di circostanza, in qualche modo Iron era riuscito a coinvolgerlo in un discorso abbastanza a lungo da rompere il ghiaccio con lui e da quel momento in poi Dragan si era dimostrato sempre più tranquillo in sua presenza. Potevano parlare per ore del mondo magico e di quello babbano senza mai dirsi niente in realtà e più Iron parlava con il Tassorosso, più si trovava perso: aveva sempre pensato che i rapporti con le altre persone fossero semplici e si basassero sul fatto di avere o meno cose in comune, ma con lui non era così. Dragan poteva andare avanti per ore a parlare di qualcosa che Iron non aveva mai nemmeno sentito nominare, ma bastava il suo entusiasmo per renderlo interessante: il modo in cui gli tremavano le mani, il modo in cui spostava lo sguardo su di lui solo di tanto in tanto, come per controllare che lo stesse davvero ascoltando, il modo in cui arrossiva quando si accorgeva di avere ancora la più completa attenzione dell'altro, il modo in cui parlava velocemente per paura di rubare troppo tempo prezioso al suo interlocutore, il modo in cui quando rideva si strofinava la fronte solo per poter nascondere il viso con il braccio per un momento, il modo in cui spesso piegava la testa verso il basso per enfatizzare un concetto o il modo in cui la inclinava di lato quando era confuso. Dragan era come una foto in movimento, una melodia, una vibrante scala d'intensità a frequenza costante che variava all'infinito in costante aggiornamento con la serenità che provava: ogni giorno Iron assisteva a nuovi sorrisi, nuove espressioni, nuovi modi di gesticolare, e più riusciva ad entrare in sintonia con lui, più cose riusciva a scoprire.  
Dan non aveva mancato di notarlo.  
"Sei da solo oggi? Rage è stato mangiato da un troll o ha chiesto finalmente il divorzio?" ironizzò Dan sedendosi vicino ad Iron in biblioteca, dove il Lihon stava religiosamente tentando di sistemare la pergamena di appunti che si era sforzato di prendere davanti a sua madre, scrivendo per lo più cose a caso come "mescolare quando la pozione sembra troppo densa" oppure "se aggiungi una coda di topo diventa più scura credo??".  
Si girò a guardare l'amico di lunga data con aria confusa: "Chi è Rage?".  
Dan gli restituì un'occhiata dubbiosa, prima che qualcosa scattasse nei suoi occhi e si accorgesse di aver fatto un passo falso: "Uh, è Dragan.".  
"Dragan? Perché quel soprannome?" chiese allora Iron, girandosi completamente verso di lui con curiosità mentre Dan aveva un'aria quasi sofferente, la stessa che aveva ogni qual volta sospettava di essere sul punto di creare un gigantesco casino spazio-temporale.  
"Gliel'hai dato tu. Nel futuro. Capirai al quarto anno." ponderò attentamente Dan, con cautela, guardandolo dritto negli occhi come se in qualche modo potesse intuire dal suo sguardo la biblica entità della catastrofe che sarebbe potuta arrivare.  
Iron parve ragionarci sopra un momento prima di dire: "Non credo che otterei più informazioni anche se le chiedessi quindi ok, ricevuto, bel soprannome.".  
Dann annuì, come se tutto fosse chiaro, ma la verità era che non aveva capito mezza parola di quanto era appena stato detto: sapeva dalle sue visioni che Dragan era sempre stato chiamato Rage, ma non aveva mai visto perché. Si augurò solo che quella fosse la spiegazione giusta e non una toppa che il tempo aveva messo su se stesso per giustificare quello strafalcione da parte del suo veggente preferito.  
"E comunque no, Dragan... cioè, Rage è alle serre di Erbologia per qualche credito extra o roba del genere, è convinto di dover fare lezioni supplementari sin dall'inizio dell'anno." spiegò vagamente Iron, tornando a concentrarsi sui suoi appunti.  
Dan diede loro a malapena un'occhiata prima di dire: "La Lodge domani si dimenticherà di ritirarli, quindi che ne dici di venire con me e andare a divertirci? Ho le Gobbiglie di sopra da qualche parte.".  
Iron gli schioccò un sorriso furbo: "Lo dici perché è scritto nel futuro o perché speri di convincermi a venire con te?", sorriso che il suo interlocutore gli rimandò perfettamente identico: "Non saprei, te la senti di rischiare?".  
Il Grifondoro aveva già messo via tutti gli appunti in un batter d'occhio, pronto a seguire l'amico ovunque, e in effetti fu Dan a guidarli in giro per il castello, ma sembrava più che stesse andando a caso, senza una vera meta, come se i suoi occhi fossero fissi su qualcos'altro. Quando furono sul punto di uscire in cortile, all'improvviso Dan fece marcia indietro il più velocemente possibile, distruggendo le speranze di Iron che sperava di andare a prendere un po' di sole autunnale fuori.  
"Non possiamo andare fuori." disse Dan con urgenza mentre si guardava febbrilmente attorno, fissando gli occhi su punti completamente vuoti del castello come se invece stesse osservando una moltitudine di persone tutto attorno a lui.  
Era un po' agghiacciante, per questo il tono di Iron non uscì fuori petulante quanto avrebbe voluto: "Perché no?".  
Dan però sembrava semplicemente atterrito e desideroso di allontanarsi dalla porta d'uscita il più presto possibile, come se si sentisse inseguito da qualcuno: "Dove sono gli altri? Steel? Amici tuoi?".  
Iron cercava di stare al passo con lui mentre rifletteva: "Steel dovrebbe essere in Sala Comune..." ma Dan si girò e lo prese per le spalle, scrutandolo con aria grave: "Ne sei sicuro?". Iron aggrottò le sopracciglia e si liberò con un leggero strattone, mentre Dan aveva già ripreso a marciare in una direzione nota solo a lui.  
"Ho detto dovrebbe. Significa che non ne sono sicuro." puntualizzò Iron, vagamente piccato e sotto pressione. Non aveva mai visto Dan perdere il controllo e sicuramente non l'aveva mai visto camminare come un forsennato in giro senza un valido motivo.  
"Dragan è nelle serre per il progetto che ti ho detto prima." continuò allora il Grifondoro, mentre svoltavano in un corridoio un po' più popolato e Dan parve rasserenarsi un po', sebbene rimanesse teso e nervoso chiedendo con un sussurro: "C'è un professore con lui?".  
"Sì, mia zia Obsidian. Insegna Erbologia, dove altro dovrebbe stare se non con gli studenti che stanno nelle serre per i crediti?" chiese, un po' retorico e un po' isterico. Quelle domande iniziavano a mettergli angoscia.  
"Non so dove sia Erisonja però." disse all'improvviso il Grifondoro, smettendo immediatamente di camminare, e l'unica cosa che parve trattenere Dan dal mettersi ad urlare sembrò essere la presenza delle altre persone attorno a loro.  
"L'ho vista andare con Laszlo nei sotterranei prima, saranno in Sala Comune. Adesso noi dobbiamo andare al primo piano o... fammi pensare... dove hai detto che si trova l'ufficio di tuo padre?" disse Dan, ma sembrava quasi che parlasse più con se stesso che con Iron. Si lanciò un'occhiata nervosa attorno e ricominciò a correre non appena notò che il numero di persone attorno a loro era diminuito, ognuno diretto verso le proprie faccende da sbrigare. Iron era di momento in momento più confuso: "All'inferno o qualcosa di altrettanto vicino. Perché vuoi andare da mio padre?".  
Dan scrollò le spalle, continuando a correre fino a quando non vide un gruppo di studenti del terzo anno piuttosto corposo e iniziò a tallonarli. Iron a quel punto lo tirò per una manica, chiedendo spiegazioni con lo sguardo, ma Dan si lmitò a fargli cenno di seguirlo.  
Assieme a quella quindicina di studenti mai visti prima iniziarono a salire le scale ad una lentezza esasperante.  
"Mi spieghi cosa stiamo facendo?" sibilò Iron.  
"Ci stiamo nascondendo." spiegò Dan, aggrottando le sopracciglia come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
"E da chi, di grazia?" chiese allora il giovane Lihon, incrociando le braccia.  
Dan a quella domanda non rispose subito: "Dobbiamo solo stare in mezzo alla gente per un po' di tempo. Per loro è più facile colpire chi è da solo.".  
E solo allora Iron capì, sgranando gli occhi: "È qualcosa che hai visto?".  
Il Corvonero annuì con aria cupa, ma per quante domande Iron fosse tentato di fargli, sapeva bene che Dan non avrebbe risposto a niente per la paura di mettere a rischio il continuum spazio temporale già così delicato. Si limitarono a seguire i ragazzi del terzo anno fino a quando Dan non si girò verso Iron e con voce seria disse: "È passato. Mi dispiace, non ho potuto farci niente.".  
"Tranquillo, posso sopportare un po' di corsa e qualche imbarazzante tallonaggio di studenti più grandi." cercò di scherzare Iron, buttandola sul ridere, ma questa volta Dan non rise con lui. Si limitò invece a sospirare, guardandolo dritto negli occhi: "Non parlavo di quello.".


	5. Panico di settembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la morte del professor Dailan getta Hogwarts nello scompiglio e a sostituirlo appare l'ennesimo professor Lihon

Hogwarts era estremamente rumorosa e non era insolito sentire gli studenti urlare.  
I Grifondoro urlavano prevalentemente per il Quidditch, i Tassorosso per la paura, i Serpeverde sghignazzavano talmente forte e con tanta malignità da far tremare le pareti mentre i Corvonero esultavano per chi riusciva a finire i compiti in meno tempo o chi otteneva più punti bonus durante le lezioni.  
In quel momento però erano tutti abbastanza Tassorosso - ed abbastanza terrorizzati - da urlare per la paura e Iron e Dan si ritrovarono improvvisamente travolti da studenti di ogni anno e di ogni Casa che correvano tutti in direzioni opposte.  
Dan tremava leggermente, con il mento abbassato e gli occhi socchiusi, accettando di venire sballottato dalla calca, mentre Iron optò per un approccio maggiormente deciso e afferrò il braccio di un ragazzino riccio e biondo del secondo anno.  
"Che cosa è successo?" domandò con urgenza, ma il Tassorosso riuscì solo a balbettare parole incomprensibili.  
Le sue pupille rimanevano sfocate e non sembrava in grado di focalizzarsi su nulla, continuando a ripetere sempre le stesse parole come un mantra mentre il suo corpo faceva dei piccoli scatti involontari, come se dibattersi e sfuggire alla presa del Grifondoro fosse la sua unica ragione di vita.  
"Si è buttato... si è buttato..."  
Iron corrugò le sopraciglia, senza capire: "Chi? Chi si è buttato?"  
Il ragazzino scosse la testa. Sembrava quasi sotto l'effetto di un incantesimo di Memoria, o un Confundus, o semplicemente la paura era troppa da gestire.  
Iron lo lasciò andare all'istante, osservandolo svicolare tra i ragazzini e mescolarsi alla folla di gente urlante, per poi voltarsi verso Dan, che per un curioso momento apparve quasi traslucido nel bel mezzo del corridoio. Come se non fosse davvero lì, o come se fosse solo un ricordo, un'eco umana.  
"Dan?" chiese Iron, incerto, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre, ma l'effetto si dissimulò all'istante e il veggente si girò a guardarlo con muta tolleranza.  
"Dobbiamo andare a vedere. E francamente, la tua reazione è irritante quindi fai del tuo meglio per controllarti e per l'amor di Merlino, ti prego, ricordati che non posso rispondere alle tue domande." commentò vagamente irritato il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi, facendo inarcare un sopracciglio all'altro: "E tu ricordati che incazzarti con me prima che io faccia qualcosa per farti incazzare è controproducente, deleterio e forse un po' sexy.".  
Dan esitò, guardandolo dubbioso: "Forse un po' cosa?"  
Iron aprì la bocca per ribattere ma si bloccò all'improvviso: si sentiva strano, la mente ovattata, e le parole fluivano fuori da lui come se non fosse davvero lui a pronunciarle. Come se anticipasse le parole di qualcun altro.  
"Un... uhm. Quello che ho detto è stato volgare, inappropriato e precoce. E gay." commentò perplesso il Lihon, scuotendo la testa senza notare Dan che alzava gli occhi al cielo sussurrando: "Gay ingenuo.".  
"Come scusa?" chiese Iron, distrattamente, mentre le urla attorno a loro sovrastavano le loro voci, consentendo a Dan di rimediare alla meno peggio: "Uno sforzo strenuo. Intendo. Incazzarmi con te. E adesso andiamo.".  
Non fu difficile seguire la fiumana di gente, ma Iron percepì comunque la loro lentezza: erano disordinati, insicuri, avanzavano spingendosi e poi si fermavano per venire spinti a loro volta, costringendo il Grifondoro a farsi largo a spallate.  
Arrivarono fino al maestoso portone d'ingresso, che in quel momento era spalancato in modo poco fiabesco e lasciava che i pungenti venti freddi di Settembre si riversassero all'interno del castello, facendo rabbrividire gli studenti.  
Era poco fuori dall'ingresso che la maggior parte degli studenti si ammassava, urlando sconvolti e spingendosi per vedere meglio, ma Iron riuscì ad intrufolarsi comunque fino ad avere una buona visuale del punto attorno al quale tutti stavano facendo quella gran confusione; colse di sfuggita i visi in lacrime di alcune tra le studentesse più grandi che si abbracciavano a vicenda in cerca di conforto, ma prima che il suo cervello potesse lambiccarsi alla ricerca di una spiegazione, la visione del corpo scomposto nell'erba lo stordì.  
Non era una figura esattamente familiare, ma l'avrebbe comunque saputo riconoscere senza esitazione.  
Non riuscì ad articolare nemmeno un suono, mentre l'istinto gli diceva di correre a cercare sua sorella. Steel poteva sistemare tutto, era sempre stato così. Che si trattasse di un giocattolo rotto o di una brutta sgridata, Steel riusciva a bilanciare tutto e far tornare ogni cosa al suo stato originale.  
"Non fare niente di stupido." gli intimò Dan, sibilando quelle parole direttamente al suo orecchio, mente le sue mani erano andate prevedibilmente a stringere i polsi del Grifondoro. Iron si irrigidì, sentendosi improvvisamente intrappolato contro il corpo dell'amico: "Non stavo nemmeno pensan...".  
"Non ora, no, ma lo farai. E mi farai passare un terribile primo anno ad Hogwarts, quindi non puoi biasimarmi per aver provato ad avvertirti." sospirò Dan, rendendo la sua presa un po' più gentile.  
"Sparite, ripeto, sparite." comandò imperiosamente il professor Lihon in rapido avvicinamento con gli orli del mantello che fluttuavano oscuri dietro di lui. Era tallonato dalla professoressa Lihon e dal professor McDowhell di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, che lo aiutarono a farsi spazio tra gli studenti fino al corpo che giaceva a terra immobile.  
Si trattava del professore di Trasfigurazione, il signor Dailan.  
Il mantello, staccatosi durante la caduta, faceva un timido contrasto con il pallore innaturale del volto e il sangue scuro e denso che continuava a fuoriuscire dalla ferita sulla tempia che probabilmente aveva segnato il suo fato. I suoi occhi erano spalancati contro il cielo e la luna si rifletteva nelle pupille estremamente dilatate. Fu l'ultimo dettaglio che Iron riuscì a cogliere prima che suo padre facesse apparire un lenzuolo per coprire il cadavere, mentre la professoressa di Pozioni e il professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure si affrettavano a sgombrare la zona.  
"Non c'è niente da vedere, tornate tutti immediatamente nei vostri dormitori!" ordinò la professoressa Lihon, con un tono talmente glaciale da far tremare i ragazzi più del freddo, ma che non impedì a suo figlio di avvicinarsi e chiedere allarmato: "Cos'è successo?".  
Goldie Lihon lo squadrò con acrimonia: "NIente di cui un ragazzino del primo anno debba preoccuparsi. Vai nel tuo dormitorio.".  
Iron corrugò all'istante le sopracciglia: "Se fossi Steel me lo diresti.".  
"Se fossi Steel non avresti chiesto." rispose lei, allontanandosi per mantenere l'ordine.  
Il Grifondoro ringhiò, voltandosi e marciando ad ampie falcate all'interno del castello, tallonato da un insolitamente muto Dan.  
Iron non chiuse occhio tutta la notte e come lui la quasi totalità del corpo studentesco ebbe problemi a prendere sonno: il fatto che il professore di Trasfigurazione si fosse buttato dalla torre era un evento che aveva dell'incredibile e già serpeggiava la voce che poteva essere stato buttato giù da qualcuno. Un omicidio all'inizio dell'anno scolastico era un evento sconvolgente e i professori e il preside rimasero svegli tutta la notte a occuparsi dell'accaduto e gestire la situazione nella massima segretezza.  
La mattina dopo, Iron andò verso sua sorella non appena la vide entrare in Sala Grande, prendendola gentilmente per il polso e conducendola da parte; dopo essersi guardato attorno con circospezione si azzardò a sussurrare: "Allora, hai idea di cosa stia succedendo?".  
Lei scosse la testa: "Ho sentito nostra madre e nostro padre parlarne, ma..."  
"In che senso li hai sentiti parlarne?" chiese Iron strabuzzando gli occhi, mentre lei minimizzava la faccenda con un cenno della mano: "Ero andata nell'ufficio di nostra madre per chiedere dei compiti extra e...".  
"Steel, siamo alla seconda settimana." le fece presente lui, con cautela, come se stesse parlando con qualcuno di mentalmente instabile. Lei gli scoccò un'occhiata severa: "Sì, grazie, lo so. Ti interessa sapere cosa si sono detti o no?".  
Iron si affrettò ad annuire e lei iniziò a spiegare concitatamente: "Hanno parlato di spiriti vendicativi, ma non so dirti se intendessero fantasmi o chissà cos'altro. Il barone Sanguinario comunque non mi sembra per nulla impensierito, quindi forse i fantasmi non c'entrano."  
"Non c'entrano con cosa, però?" si chiese Iron, riflettendo tra sé e sé, ma vide nel viso di sua sorella una confusione speculare alla sua: non aveva risposte da dargli e la cosa sembrava turbarla.  
"Hai provato a chiedere a Dan?" azzardò Steel, perlustrando il tavolo dei Corvonero con lo sguardo e aggrottando le sopracciglia nel non vedere Degray seduto tra gli altri.  
Iron sbuffò: "Certo, ma non mi ha voluto rispondere.".  
"Vuol dire che è una cosa grave e potrebbe alterare il futuro." sottolineò Steel.  
"Già. Secondo te si è buttato davvero?" chiese a bruciapelo il fratello, notando come sempre più gente li stesse guardando di sottecchi. Stavano iniziando ad attirare troppo l'attenzione, fermi lì a confabulare da un po' troppo tempo, contando le loro Case di appartenenza.  
"Non lo escluderei. Tu cerca di farti dire qualcosa da Dan, è l'unica speranza che abbiamo." rispose la Lihon, guadagnandosi un sorriso furbo da parte del gemello: "Speranza che abbiamo di fare cosa, esattamente?".  
"Di tenerci fuori dai guai, fratellino. Siamo al primo anno, non mi pare il caso di andare a caccia di pericoli." spiegò prevedibilmente Steel, separandosi dal fratello e raggiungendo il tavolo dei Serpeverde mentre Iron tornava ad accomodarsi tra i Grifondoro.  
Tutti gli studenti per una volta erano accomunati da qualcosa: l'espressione rabbuiata di Erisonja, che rimestava distrattamente la pancetta nel piatto, era simile a quella truce di Vassilj, che si guardava attorno come se temesse di venire attaccato all'improvviso, mentre Rage sobbalzava ad ogni rumore, instancabilmente attento.  
Laszlo faceva del suo meglio per spezzare la tensione ed alcuni Serpeverde lo guardavano come se fosse un punto di riferimento, mentre Rei cercava di alleggerire l'atmosfera e i Tassorosso accoglievano le sue battute con risatine stiracchiate.  
Era palese che tutti si aspettassero un nuovo attacco e non aiutò il fatto che il Preside non si sprecò nemmeno a fare due parole per rassicurare gli studenti, lasciando il compito al figlio Brass che si limitò a tranquillizzarli brevemente ed assicurare che erano state prese delle misure precauzionali per non lasciare la cattedra di Trasfigurazione vacante.  
Iron era proprio curioso di sapere quali fossero quelle contromisure, dato che aveva Trasfigurazione alla prima ora e pochissima voglia di stare sessanta minuti a perdere tempo su un banco vuoto; so che suonerà strano dirlo, ma anche Iron Lihon ha qualcosa di meglio da fare.  
I Grifondoro e i Corvonero avevano Trasfigurazione insieme il martedì mattina, e Iron non appena giunto in classe si guardò attorno per individuare Dan, ma il ragazzo non sembrava intenzionato a degnare la classe della sua presenza; Iron lo prese come la prova del fatto che quella lezione sarebbe stata inutile e noiosa come poche altre.  
"Sedetevi, prego." disse una voce alle loro spalle, sopraggiunta una volta che tutti gli studenti furono entrati nell'aula.  
Ad Iron si rizzarono i capelli alla base della nuca perché sapeva perfettamente a chi quella voce appartenesse: "Sono il professor Lihon e da questo momento in avanti vi insegnerò la nobile arte della Trasfigurazione. Ci sono domande?" disse il giovane sui venticinque anni che aveva appena preso posto davanti alla cattedra, facendo aderire con cura le natiche al bordo ligneo del mobile.  
"Lei è parente del preside?" chiese un ragazzino dai banchi in fondo.  
Il docente sorrise: "Parente, sì. Raccomandato, no. La professoressa di Pozioni è mia madre e il professore di Incantesimi è mio padre, questo fa del preside mio nonno. E questo ci porta all'argomento di oggi: per caso il mio fratellino ha idea di che cosa siano gli Incantesimi Minimizzanti?".  
Iron si sentì sbiancare mentre tutta la classe si girava a guardarlo, chi ridendo e chi meno; le ragazzine, in particolare, se ne uscivano con risatine stridule ogni volta che il professore guardava nella loro direzione. Bisogna ammettere che Raoul Lihon è un giovane di bella presenza: lunghi capelli ramati raccolti in una coda lasciata cadere morbidamente su una spalla con un nastro di velluto nero, carnagione alquanto abbronzata e occhi chiari come tutti i Lihon. Sembrava la versione adulta di Iron, reso esteticamente gradevole da una barba corta e ben curata dello stesso colore dei capelli, o forse solo di poco più scura.  
"Non ne ho la minima idea, va bene lo stesso?" rispose a denti stretti il Grifondoro, suscitando l'ilarità di alcuni compagni e facendo inarcare un sopracciglio al fratello maggiore.  
"Iniziamo male, signor Lihon." disse il professore, battendo poi rapidamente le mani una singola volta e facendo apparire dei fagioli su ciascun banco: "Vediamo cosa sapete fare voialtri.".

Iron attese la fine della lezione, aspettando pazientemente che tutti se ne fossero andati, prima di catapultarsi davanti alla cattedra dove Raoul stava sistemando le sue cose.  
"Congratulazioni per essere finito a Grifondoro, fratellino, iniziavo a sentirmi solo in famiglia." ridacchiò Raoul, lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita a cui però Iron non rispose.  
"Mi hai messo in imbarazzo davanti a tutti!" si lamentò invece il ragazzino.  
"Già, queste esperienze ti serviranno a crescere. Per tutta la tua vita metteranno in dubbio le tue abilità e i tuoi risultati a causa delle tue parentele, facci l'abitudine: ti farò lavorare il doppio degli altri per guadagnare un Accettabile, quindi vedi di non prendertela comoda." fu la risposta seria di Raoul.  
"Molto bene, grazie tante Copper." ringhiò Iron, dirigendosi fuori a passo di marcia senza più degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
A pranzo Iron si accorse che l'angoscia in Sala Grande non era diminuita, anzi, c'era solo una marea di facce pallide e smunte che si guardavano spettrali per cercare conforto gli uni negli altri. La causa del decesso del professor Dailan non era ancora stata appurata e metà del corpo insegnanti sosteneva che si fosse trattato di suicidio, ma solo perché non volevano prendere in considerazione l'ipotesi di un omicidio a metà settembre, vale a dire appena un paio di settimane dopo l'inizio della scuola.  
Iron aveva subito tentato di far scucire a Dan qualche informazione, ma il veggente si era dimostrato irremovibile e non aveva rivelato nemmeno un dettaglio, nemmeno dopo tutte le insistenze del suo migliore amico, che l'aveva approcciato in tutti i modi. E di punto in bianco, anche lui era sparito.  
A lezione non si faceva vedere, scendeva a fare colazione prima di tutti gli altri e saltava sia il pranzo che la cena; le rare volte in cui Iron lo incrociava nei corridoi, inseguendolo poi per scambiarci qualche parola, non poteva fare a meno di notare le evidenti occhiaie e i capelli spettinati, come se non si preoccupasse nemmeno di dormire più di un paio di ore per notte.  
Per quanto Iron fosse un tipo di indole curiosa, era arrivato al punto di fregarsene totalmente di qualunque dettaglio Dan potesse sapere: gli sarebbe bastato riuscire a chiedere all'amico se stesse bene, se avesse bisogno d'aiuto e soprattutto cosa diamine stesse facendo.  
Era evidente che Dan stesse lavorando a un progetto che lo teneva totalmente occupato, ma la scuola era iniziata solo da un paio di settimane e non aveva senso saltare subito le lezioni.  
Dan però sembrava l'unico invischiato in qualche assurdo compito, mentre l'intera scuola era ancora a lutto e faticava a riprendersi.

Era il 29 settembre e questa volta Iron entrò in Sala Grande e vide il suo amico Corvonero seduto tranquillamente a fare colazione, senza occhiaie e con i capelli perfettamente in ordine. Fu sul punto di catapultarsi in braccio a lui e iniziare a fargli duecento domande al secondo, ma una vista celestiale che porta il nome di Erisonja Draekensang riuscì a distrarlo e si ripromise di parlare con Dan durante il pranzo. SI affrettò ad anticipare Eris sedendosi in un posto vuoto davanti al succo di papaya e mirtilli, il preferito della ragazzina, riempiendosi il piatto e fingendo di essere sempre stato lì.  
"Oggi scade il termine di consegna per i saggi di Trasfigurazione e scommetto che il cocco del professorino non l'ha fatto." sogghignò Erisonja mentre si sedeva di fronte ad Iron al tavolo dei Grifondoro, versandosi una generosa quantità di succo.  
Iron si limitò a restituirle uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi da ebete: "Ti sbagli, mio dolce fiore di luna. Ho anche fatto quindici centimetri di saggio in più, se proprio lo vuoi sapere.".  
L'espressione trionfante di Eris si attenuò un po', ma il sorriso rimane: "Impossibile. Hai praticamente continuato a guardare la porta per tutta la lezione.".  
Picchiettandosi un indice contro la tempia, il Lihon sorrise furbescamente: "Non ti serve guardare il professore se c'è il talento, mia rosa immacolata. E qui dentro c'è tutto il talento che vuoi, anzi, sentiti libera di venire a prenderne un po' quando ti serve.".  
La Draekensang rise, indecisa come al solito se prenderlo sul serio o se far finta di credere che quelle fossero solo delle battute strampalate: "Me ne ricorderò, porcospino.".  
"Sai, zefiro tonante della volta celeste, inizio a pensare che dovresti cambiare soprannome." le fece notare Iron, puntandole minacciosamente un cucchiaio contro mentre la bionda mescolava distrattamente la sua ciotola ed arricciava il naso per il fastidio di aver perso il conto dei cucchiaini di zucchero.  
"Ah sì? Sono aperta a suggerimenti." fu la secca risposta data dalla ragazzina troppo impegnata a cercare di ristabilire gli equilibri alimentari della sua colazione.  
"Per esempio... Incantevole Eroe." borbottò Iron, con aria ispirata, mentre il suo sguardo sondava l'orizzonte, ma Erisonja scosse la testa: "Incantevole non è l'aggettivo più mascolino che mi viene in mente. Perché non Orripilante?".  
"Nah, troppo rafforzativo, mia dolce perla sorridente degli abissi. Orripilante e Diletto non danno una buona idea di me. L'Orripilante Splendore però sì. Sono splendido." ribatté rapidamente Iron, con evidente convinzione, mentre notava con la coda dell'occhio Steel e Dragan entrare in Sala Grande contemporaneamente. Parevano non essersi accorti della reciproca presenza fino a quando non si ritrovarono a varcare la porta insieme e a quel punto Steel esitò per la sorpresa mentre Rage si fermò per la paura di infrangere qualche strano comandamento scolastico tipo 'mai attraversare una porta prima di un Lihon' o baggianate del genere.  
"Certo, e sei soprattutto modesto e percettivo nei confronti di te stesso. Che ne dici di Lihonemmenopersogno?" propose la riccia.  
Iron finse di pensarci su: "Uhm. No, nemmeno per sogno. Che ne dici di Mistico?"  
"Puoi fare di meglio." lo provocò la ragazzina.  
"Ah, quello sempre." rispose prontamente lui, sciabolando le sopracciglia in modo ridicolo.  
Erisonja rise ancora, distraendolo con il suono più bello del mondo, mentre i suoi occhi vagarono per la Sala Grande e tornarono a fissarsi sul medesimo punto di prima.  
Steel parve fare al Tassorosso un cenno con la mano come per invitarlo a proseguire, cosa che si risolse nel giovane Elthen indietreggiato rapidamente di un paio di passi mentre la guardava senza sbattere le palpebre. Iron colse il movimento lento delle spalle di sua sorella mentre si alzavano e si abbassavano come se stesse sospirando, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla scena e riportandolo su Eris proprio mentre la Lihon gettava la spugna ed andava a sedersi vicino a Laszlo al tavolo dei Serpeverde, che sembrò non essersi accorto di nulla. Ed era difficile credere che quando un Lihon facesse qualunque cosa mezzo castello non fosse pronto a registrare l'accaduto.  
"Sai cosa ti dico, stella immobile del firmamento?" sbottò allora Iron. Eris inarcò un sopracciglio, curiosa su quell'improvviso eccesso di ardore, ma con un piccolo cenno del mento l'esortò a spiegarsi meglio.  
"Chiamami L'Unico Lihon che Lotta In Novecento Occasioni." esclamò impavido il giovane.  
"Lullino." interloquì lei allegramente.  
"Scusa, cinguettio del mio cuore, potresti ripetere?" cheise garbatamente lui, senza capire come lei potesse aver travisato così tanto le sue parole.  
"Lullino. Unendo le lettere dell'improbabile nome che hai appena detto, viene fuori Lullino. Molto carino, a mio avviso." lo informò lei, ironica.  
"D'accordo, senti, gemma mattutina dolce come il sole, chiamami pure Porcospino." si arrese lui, stravaccandosi in modo arrendevole sulla panca.  
Erisonja rise nuovamente, del tutto soddisfatta, ma quella lunga conversazione senza capo né coda li aveva fatti tardare sulla tabella di marcia: si erano messi d'accordo di arrivare almeno mezz'ora prima in aula per ottenere dei buoni posti, ma Eris non era nemmeno a metà della sua colazione, mentre Iron avrebbe tranquillamente potuto continuare a mangiare fino alla mattina successiva.

Era uno degli ultimi pomeriggi di settembre quando finalmente Iron riuscì a beccare Dan e parlarci per più di una manciata di secondi consecutivi. Il Corvonero si era fatto sempre più sfuggente e si accompagnava ad una strana ilarità che stonava del tutto con il suo atteggiamento solitamente composto e parco di parole. Inoltre quasi tutti i tentativi di parlargli finivano ignorati, con il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi concentrato sui suoi stessi pensieri per risolvere chissà quale impellente catastrofe nel futuro del mondo magico.  
"Daniel Degray, mi senti o una gobbiglia ti ha intasato le orecchie?" domandò Iron, braccando scherzosamente l'amico nei corridoi.  
Più si faceva vicino, però, e più dettagli strani notava: il volto solitamente sarcastico o inespressivo di Dan si era aperto in un sorriso esaltato e il suo intero corpo era scosso da convulsioni estatiche, tremando leggermente.  
"Tutto bene, amico?" chiese dunque il Lihon, squadrandolo con un po' di preoccupazione in più.  
Dan lo guardò con l'aria di un pazzo: "Certo. Siamo quasi a ottobre e non è sparito nessuno. Va tutto bene.".  
"E questo c'entra con il motivo per cui sei sparito in questa ultima settimana e mezza?" domandò Iron, cautamente, ma Dan si limitò a ridergli in faccia. Non sembrava affatto se stesso, ma si limitò a dire: "Non posso sbilanciarmi ma credo di sì.", iniziando a ridere ancora più forte.  
C'era palesemente qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, ma Iron fece appena in tempo a ragionarci sopra un paio di giorni per scegliere la migliore strategia investigativa, dopodiché il primo ottobre Dan cambiò radicalmente umore e atteggiamento, tornando il vecchio Dan.  
E a quel punto l'istinto da Sherlock Holmes del piccolo Lihon era stato provocato.


End file.
